It was never just a Game
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: House and Cuddy have an agreement. But it is not that easy to keep the conditions they had agreed on. HUDDY
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

Here is my new story.

Thanks a lot to **janerobson** for proof-reading it and for helping me with the title :-)

The story has nothing to do with current storylines of the series.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>1. Chapter<strong>

Cuddy closed the hook of her bra and lifted her blouse up form the floor. "Stop it!", she said.

"What?"

"Stop staring at me!" She put on the blouse and started to button it up.

"A few moments ago you practically pressed your breasts into my face and now you want to forbid me to even look at you. Do I have to understand that?" He took his vicodin bottle from the bedside table and took two pills.

"You don't have to understand it. You just have to accept it. Otherwise this was our last "adventure" together."

"Oh, please. You don't believe that yourself, do you? Don't forget that you were the one who came and jumped me."

"You called me and asked me to come!"

"I asked if you wanted to come over. And obviously you did otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Cuddy sighed. "Can we please move this discussion to another day? I am really not in the mood to argue with you." She dropped down on the floorboard and sighed once again. "Have you seen my shoes?"

"Yep", House bent over the other side of the bed and pulled out one of her high heels from under the bed. "At least one of them."

Cuddy took the heel. "Thanks" Her voice was quiet and calm. "I guess I'll go now."

He nodded. "Close the door behind you."

"Good night." She rose up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Night." He said before she disappeared from his room and few moments later also from his apartment.

* * *

><p>After she had found her second heel behind House's couch, she had left his apartment and driven home.<p>

The night had been long and cold. She had hardly gotten any sleep and thats why she was super tired when she entered the hospital this morning.

Not even two cups of strong coffee had helped. She still felt tired and exhausted.

If she hadn't been that busy she probably would have taken a nap on her office-couch but the files were piling up on her desk and her schedule was overloaded. She felt like she hardly even had time to breath. There was no way she could take a nap right now.

She startled when her phone started to ring. She took a deep breath, before she lifted up the phone and thereby dashed into a usual day full of stress and hectic activity.

* * *

><p>House's night hadn't been any better than Cuddy's. After she had left he watched TV and tried to drown his sudden loneliness in cheap whiskey he had bought at a gas station.<p>

Unfortunately it hadn't work. Even after emptying the bottle his apartment was still as empty and as quiet as it had been before.

He had drifted off on the couch. When he had woken up again his leg was killing him.

Far too late – like everyday – he had arrived at the hospital.

Now he was lying on his Eames lounge Chair thinking about Cuddy and her perfect, smoking hot body when someone opened his office door.

"House!" It was Wilson.

"Go away!", House murmured without opening up his eyes.

"Where the hell where you yesterday? I thought we wanted to watch the "General Hospital" marathon and get drunk?"

"Couldn't come. Have been busy."

"That's the third time in a row that you bailed on our plans! Don't you think that you own me an explanation?"

"Who are you? My wife?"

"I am the idiot who ordered tons of Chinese take-out. And thanks to you I can eat this crap now the whole week long."

"You can bring the leftovers to my place."

"What did you do yesterday? And why did you turn off your phone?"

"Maybe it was because I didn't want to be bothered?"

"What was that interesting that you voluntary refrained from free beer and free food?"

House finally decided to open up his eyes to look at him. "A hot and willing woman naked in my bed."

"You had…? With whom?"

"Cuddy." Was House's immediate response.

Wilson started laughing. "Keep dreaming, House."

Before House was able to retort, his office door opened once again and Cuddy entered the room. "If you two don't have anything to do move your asses to the clinic. There are enough patients for all of you."

"I really would like to but I am afraid I am just too tired. You didn't let me sleep much last night." House wiggled with his eyebrows mischievously.

"House!" Cuddy shouted. She was pissed! Really pissed! He promised her he would not say anything! Not even to Wilson!

"Calm down, Cuddy. I don't buy that anyway. He just likes to screw with us."

"Can I please talk to House in private?", she asked Wilson while her eyes were still fixed on House.

"Okay", he said and left the room.

"What the hell, House! Why did you do that?"

"The best lie is the truth… No one buys it."

"We have an agreement! You promised me you would keep your mouth shut!"

"No one knows about it! Wilson is used to me talking like that about you. He would get suspicious if I stopped now."

Cuddy pushed his feet a little bit to the side in order to make some space for her and dropped down on the footrest of his Eames chair. "We both could lose our jobs if someone finds out about this." She seemed already a bit calmer than a few moments ago.

"Clam down, Cuddy. It was just Wilson."

"I know. But I'd really appreciate it if you could stop talking like that about… " She indicated with her hand between him and her. "… us." She finally dared to say it.

"Us" was a word both of them were kind of afraid of. It sounded like they were a thing… like they were an item.

"As long as you let me still grope your ass and your breasts I am okay with pretty much anything."

Cuddy didn't want to smile… She did it anyway. She just couldn't help herself.

"Are you coming over tonight?" He asked after a few seconds.

She shook her head no. "Not today. I'm gonna stay in the hospital longer. I have tons of files that need to be signed."

"Oh come on… screw the files. They will still be here tomorrow."

"I can't House. Not today." She rose up from the footrest again.

"Tomorrow?"

"Maybe." She smiled a sweet smile at him before she exited his office leaving just the infatuating smell of her expensive perfume behind.

**TBC…**

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot for all your reviews! :)

And thank you very much again to **Jane (LEfan77**) for proof reading the second chapter as well :)

Here it is. Enjoy! R&R

* * *

><p><strong>2. Chapter<strong>

She really had wanted to drive home… really… But somehow her car didn't seem to listen to her and drove in the wrong direction. In his direction.

Now she was standing in front of his door. It was already after midnight but she knew he would still be awake. Probably he was watching a crappy show on TV and drinking whiskey or another high-proof liquid.

She did not hesitate before she rang the bell.

It just took him a few seconds to open up the door. When he got sight of her his lips formed to a mischievous grin. "I so knew you would come."

"Stop grinning like an idiot and let me in."

He did what she told him and made a step to the side in order to make room for Cuddy to enter.

She stepped into his apartment, got immediately rid of her high heels and dropped down on his couch. "I hope you have an aspirin… My head is killing me."

"I can offer you something that is far better than aspirin or any other drug for that matter." He sat down next to her and smiled teasingly.

"Really? You wanna cure me with that magic penis of yours?" Her voice had this smoky sound he found so incredibly sexy.

"Actually I was thinking about curing you with my mouth first." He tucked one of her hair strands behind her ear.

"That really sounds promising." Her hand moved to his neck.

"I am not going to disappoint you."

"I know you won't." she whispered and started to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, they were lying next to each other. They were still breathing heavily.<p>

Cuddy was lying on the left and House on the right side of the bed. They weren't touching. They weren't even looking at each other.

It was always the same when they slept together: They had mind-blowing, toe-curling sex, they opened up to each other and they were not just physically but also mentally and emotionally as close as two people could ever be.

But as soon as it was over they felt odd and exposed. This situation was just weird and awkward.

They were friends, they had no relationship but the sex was filled with so much passion and love that they forget about these facts during the act. When they were sleeping with each other their rational brains were switched off. In this moment all that counted was that they were together.

And these facts irritated and confused them. They actually shouldn't have all these feelings. They weren't supposed to feel like that. They had an agreement: They were friends with benefits. Nothing more and nothing less. There were no expectations, no commitments and no responsibilities.

"I should leave." Cuddy got up from bed. She had the bed sheet wrapped around her naked body.

He wanted to say something… He wanted to tell her to stay. But he didn't. He never did.

"Please be on time tomorrow." She started collecting her clothes from the floor.

"You can't expect me to be in before 10… I need my sleep. Especially after such intense activities."

"We sleep together… But that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. I am still your boss. You have to do what I say."

"I have never done what you said… Why should I start now?"

"Because pissing me off means no sex and you don't want that, do you?"

Of course he didn't want that but he didn't answer, not because he didn't know what to say, he couldn't answer because she already had left.

House sighed and switched off the light. Their non-relationship was starting to get complicated. Really complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Cuddy had not slept well. She had been busy thinking about House and this weird "thing" they had.

They agreed to sleep together four months ago. It was just for stress relief, for fun… But after having sex for the first (okay actually it was the second) time they realized once again that it just wasn't possible _not_ to feel anything for each other. It had been breathtaking. And it still was breathtaking.

But this fact didn't change a thing regarding the decision she had made last night: They had to stop! Right now! This couldn't go on any longer. She couldn't go on any longer. It wasn't good for either of them.

Cuddy stood up from her chair, straightened her skirt and left the office.

She was going to look for House. She had to talk to him.

* * *

><p>She found him in coma guy's room. He was sitting on a chair scoffing chips while watching a soap opera on TV.<p>

"If you came to give me a new case: I am not interested. If you came to have sex: I am very interested and more than ready." House said while chewing loudly.

"We have to talk, House."

"I am afraid I can't. I am suddenly very busy right now."

She took the remote House had laid on the bed coma guy was lying in and switched off the TV.

"We have to stop."

He immediately knew what she was talking about. And he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. "You are kidding, right?"

"It was stupid of us to believe that having sex was a good idea."

"Of course it was a good idea! We are getting what we want and need without being bound. What the hell is bad about that?"

"We work together, House and we are friends. Having sex is not what colleagues or friends should do."

"We were already colleagues when you first jumped me a few months ago… What has changed since then?"

"I started to think more clearly."

"I liked you more when you weren't thinking at all."

"It's the right decision to end it."

"Is that what you really believe or what your over-rational mind tells you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does."

"No. Fact is that we have to stop before this gets even more complicated."

"Why do you always have to be so damn rational? Can't you just enjoy something without thinking about how bad it could end?"

"I can… I have been doing that for the last few months but it has to stop now. It can't go on like this."

"Why not?"

"Because we are not teenagers. We are not supposed to do stupid things anymore."

"We are humans. Humans do stupid things."

"Yeah and usually humans learn from their mistakes and avoid making them again", Cuddy said. "Lets try to do that too, okay?" She didn't wait for him to answer, she just turned around and left the room.

**TBC... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, my dear readers!

Thanks an awful lot for the great reviews, keep them coming! And thank you very much to **Jane (LEfan77)** for proof reading :)

Here ist the third chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>3. Chapter<strong>

Cuddy hadn't talked to him since she had informed him about her decision to put an end to their "non-relationship". This had been two days ago. Ever since, he had been avoiding her. He had even done all of his clinic hours in order to prevent meeting her.

She dropped down on her couch and sighed.

Was it really the right decision to end it? … Of course it was… But why did she feel so damn bad about it then? Why was she constantly thinking about him? And why the hell did she miss him? She just hadn't seen him for two days… But somehow it felt like she hadn't seen him for years.

In the last few months she had been at his place almost every single evening. She never stayed over night. Not because she hadn't wanted to but because she was afraid to ask him. And she was even more afraid of what might have happened if she had stayed and what might have happened if she wouldn't have been able to leave again.

How damn naive had she been? She had known from the start on what she was feeling for House. She should have known that they couldn't just be friends with benefits when she had these "weird" feelings.

She startled when she suddenly heard the loud sound of her doorbell.

Cuddy stood up again and made her way over to her front door. She was kind of surprised when she opened it up.

In front of her stood the man she had constantly been thinking about the last two days.

He was leaning against her doorframe. His facial expression was serious.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to stop."

"Do we really have to make this whole "thing" even more complicated than it already is?"

"It is not complicated… At least not more than any other "fling" is."

Even though she didn't invite him in, he entered her house and said: "You are the one who makes it complicated. It actually is very simple."

"Having sex with a friend is never simple."

"If we quit being friends can we sleep together again?" He was joking. They both knew it.

Cuddy was pissed anyway.

She folded her arms over her chest and went into the kitchen.

"Don't you understand sarcasm anymore?" House followed her.

"It is not the time to be sarcastic, House."

"You are right. Actually it is the time for us to have sex." This was his second mistake in the last few minutes.

"Can you please just leave?"

"No."

Cuddy turned around and was very surprised to find House standing only a few inches away from her.

Her nose almost collided with his chest.

She was taken back from the sudden closeness. Her heart started to beat faster, her nostrils filled with his scent, her body could feel his heat.

Oh, God… That wasn't good… That wasn't good at all.

Cuddy looked up in order to be able to see him in his sea-blue eyes. "Go home, House."

House ignored what she was saying. He didn't want to hear any of this… All he wanted was to be in her near again. Even if it was just for an hour a day. He needed her in his life.

"You don't really want me to leave…" His hand was suddenly on her cheek and started to caress it. "You want me as much as I want you."

When his hand made contact with her cheek, a warm feeling spread through her body. "That doesn't matter, House…"

"It does…" His left hand moved to her other cheek.

Cuddy closed her eyes. She hadn't wanted to, she wasn't doing it on purpose. It was a reflex.

Before she could reopen her eyes again, she suddenly felt his hot lips on her neck. She shivered and wanted to push him away but she couldn't… she just wasn't able to do it… His caresses were feeling so damn good that she just didn't manage to shove him away from her.

"Tell me to go now and I will leave…" House whispered against her skin. He knew exactly that she wouldn't be able to send him away. He knew that he had her.

"You are an ass." Cuddy murmured.

"But that doesn't really bother you, does it?" His mouth wandered to her lips and captured them for a few short seconds.

Her eyes were still closed and her lips slightly parted which proved to him that she had no intentions at all of stopping him. She wanted him to go on. She probably even needed him to go on.

House laid his lips on hers again and started to kiss her more forcefully. She responded to his kiss immediately.

There was no way that she was going to stop him now. As soon as his lips had come in contact with her skin she knew that there was no going back now. She had been seduced. And God, she loved every second of it… She wasn't supposed to like it but she just couldn't help herself.

Her hands went to his neck and pulled him closer to her. He obeyed without any complaints.

She could do with him whatever she wanted. He didn't care. As long as she was there, with him everything was okay.

* * *

><p>It was weird… Very weird.<p>

Cuddy's head was lying on his chest and House's hand was placed protectively around her.

That wasn't normal for them… Usually they avoided touching each other after they had sex. Usually they even avoided looking each other in the eyes. But this time was different.

This time House finally had the balls to pull her into his arms. This time he didn't care about anything else but being close to her and being able to hold her.

Cuddy's feelings were in a muddle… She wasn't used to him being like this. It was strange... Strange but wonderful.

She didn't know what all of this meant and how they would go on from there. All she knew is that she loved being here with him. She loved lying in his arms, being close to him, being able to hear his heart beat.

And right now that's all she needed to know. She would worry about everything else tomorrow morning.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Your reviews make me happy! Thanks so much for them :)

Here is chapter 4!

A big fat thank you goes once again to Jane (LEfan77) for proof reading :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

He was watching her sleep.

Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She was still snuggled up against his chest. Her left hand was on his stomach and her hair was spilled over her beautiful face.

It was the very first morning he woke up next to her… It was even the very first time he was in her bed.

They had never slept together at her place before.

He tucked a few of her hair strands behind her ear in order to be able to have a better look on her flawless face.

She was beautiful, simply beautiful.

Her skin was so soft and smooth. Her hair smelled like a garden full of roses. Her lips were full and red.

She was just perfect. A perfect woman.

The only problem was: A perfect woman would never ever settle for him. She would never put up with him. She would never ever want to have such a crippled asshole like him in her life.

Cuddy deserved much better than him.

* * *

><p>When House woke up a few hours later he realized that he obviously had fallen asleep again and he realized as well that Cuddy wasn't lying next to him anymore.<p>

He sighed. He wasn't surprised. He hadn't expected anything else.

House glanced at the alarm clock that was on the bedside table next to him. 9:24 am.

Cuddy was probably already in the hospital signing files and paychecks as well as having meetings and some overly important appointments.

He put aside the blanket, stood up and looked for his clothes.

He should get ready, he didn't want to piss his boss off. He was sure she was pissed enough at him anyway.

* * *

><p>"Have you already seen Cuddy today?"<p>

Wilson and House stepped into the elevator together.

"Nope… Why?" House asked. "Is she wearing an "extra low" low-cut top? Or has she forgotten to put on any panties?"

Wilson didn't react to House's usual inappropriate comments. Instead he just went on with the topic he actually wanted to discuss: "She seems to be a bit… absent-minded lately… We had a board meeting in the morning. She was hardly paying any attention."

"Maybe she had mind-blowing sex last night and couldn't stop thinking about the man who's responsible for that."

"This is serious House! I am worried about her! She is acting weirdly since a few weeks now… Maybe she has problems."

"She is the Dean of this "nut house" here. It's her job to deal with problems."

"You know exactly that I am talking about private problems."

"She is fine."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No."

"Then why do you know that she is okay?"

"She is a big girl. If she has problems she will deal with them." House said before he exited the elevator again and headed for his office.

* * *

><p>Of course Wilson needed to talk to Cuddy. It was his natural instinct to interfere in other people's life. (He actually considered the interfering as "helping" but not all people saw it this way).<p>

He knocked on Cuddy's office door and opened it after she said: "Come in."

"Hi."

"Hi, Wilson. What can I do for you?" Cuddy put the pen away she just had signed a file with and smiled. It was no real smile, she was not in the mood for that.

"Actually I wanted to ask you exact the same thing."

"What do you mean?" She wanted to know.

"I noticed that you are a bit absent-minded lately… I just wanted to ask you if you are okay?"

Now a real smile spread over her face. "It's nice of you to worry but I am fine… Really."

"You don't seem fine."

"I am just a bit stressed… it is a lot to do."

"Maybe you should take a few days off."

"That would be a good idea but I can't right now… I am practically snowed under in work."

"And that's exactly why you should take off a few days."

"Not right now, Wilson…"

"Of course right now. Have you read the current statistics? Millions of people have burn- outs every year because they practically live at work. You don't want that, do you?"

"I am not overworked, Wilson. I am used to this… I am just not feeling so well right now. It is no big deal."

"If it's not the work what is it than that's bothering you?"

"Nothing, Wilson. Really."

He sighed. He knew that something was up. "Okay… But if you need help or just someone to talk… I am here."

"I know. Thank you." She smiled thankfully. "I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>Cuddy was relieved when Wilson finally had left her office. She knew that he just wanted to be nice but she didn't want to talk with him about her problems. She didn't want to talk about them with anyone. She had to deal with them on her own.<p>

Before she was able to continue with her work, her office door opened once again. This time there had been no knocking which gave her all the information about the interrupter she needed to know.

It was House.

"Hi, Cuddles!" He entered her office.

"Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer sex kitten?" He was being the usual selfish asshole she would like to kick in the ass every time when he opens his mouth.

"Do you need anything?"

"So we are going to ignore the fact that we were screwing each other senseless last night?"

Of course House had to mention their "encounter" first thing.

"It was a mistake and it wont happen again…" Cuddy said and then changed the theme: "What do you need?"

"If I remember right then you already said a few days ago that it won't ever happen again and yet it did."

"If you are not here to discuss something work-related you can leave."

"Yesterday you couldn't have been close enough to me but today you can't even bring up the courage to look at me."

"House… We can't talk about this right now. Not here… Not in the hospital." Cuddy stood up from her office chair and approached him. "I'll come over tonight. We can talk then, okay?" Her voice was suddenly a lot softer than before.

He nodded and turned to leave the room. Before he exited her office he said. "Bring some food with you."

Cuddy smiled…

Maybe House was right… They really had to talk.

It was so much going on that they couldn't just stop and pretend that there has never been anything at all between them.

It had been more than sex. They both knew it.

And especially after last night there was no way they could deny it any longer.

**TBC…**

**Need your help people! I have started to write chapter 5, now I have two different ideas how to continue with the story.**

**The first idea is a dramatic/romance one and the second is a humor/romance one. **

**Please don't hesitate to click the "review this chapter"- button bellow and tell me what genre you want to read xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your help and reviews, guys! :-)**

**I settled for a bit drama combined with humor... I guess that's the best decision :-)**

**First I was a little bit unsure if I even should post this chapter because I wasn't sure if I stayed in character... But anyway: I tried my best. I hope you'll like it. **

**Thanks again to my beta reader Jane (LEfan77) :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Chapter<strong>

Cuddy couldn't concentrate on work. All she could think about was House and this was annoying her like hell.

Was she fourteen or what? She wasn't supposed to feel like that! She wasn't supposed to think about him every single second! She wasn't even supposed to be in love with him!

But this knowledge didn't change a thing on what she was feeling. She was head over heels with this loveable asshole. She always had been and probably always will be.

And this is exactly the reason why they had to stop sleeping with each other. She couldn't just have sex with him when she was having these feelings… She wanted more.

But she knew that House wasn't the kind of man that likes to be tied down. He wanted no responsibilities and no commitments. So "more than sex" was out of question. He wouldn't want a relationship… Or would he want one?

Cuddy groaned in annoyance… Why did this have to be so damn complicated?

* * *

><p>She had already rang the bell for a few times but he still had not opened up the door.<p>

His bike as well as his car was standing on the parking lot in front of the house which told her that he had to be at home.

Cuddy already wanted to start a ringing marathon when she noticed that the door was ajar.

She slid it open and slowly entered his apartment.

The TV was on mute and on the couch-table stood a bottle of bourbon that was already half empty.

But there was no sign of him.

"House!" , she shouted.

No answer.

She put the two pizza-boxes on the couch and approached the door to his bedroom.

Slowly she opened it up and caught sight of him sitting in bed. He had a book on his lap, his right hand was rubbing his right thigh.

"House?" Her voice was unusual soft.

"Go away." He said without looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just wanna be alone."

"I've brought pizza."

"Just leave."

"No! You had wanted to talk and now here I am…"

"I don't want to right now, okay?" His voice sounded harsher than he had it intended to be.

"What the hell happened, House?"

Something had to be up. He was acting weirdly… He had clearly wanted her to come, he had wanted to talk… But why the hell was he acting like this right now? Did he change his mind? Was his leg bothering him? She wanted to know what was going on!

"NOTHING! I am just not in the mood for this talk right now! I want to have my peace, is this so hard to understand?"

Cuddy took a few steps nearer to the bed. "I am not going to leave until you tell me what happened."

"God, Cuddy you are annoying…"

"You are quite annoying yourself… First you want me to come and to even bring some food and now that I am here you want to kick me out of your apartment? You don't expect me to understand that, do you?"

Short time of silence…

"My father died." He suddenly whispered.

"I know that." Cuddy was a bit confused. "He died about…"

He interrupted her and corrected: "My biological father."

"John wasn't your real father?" She didn't know about that. They had never really talked about their families.

He shook his head no. "When I was about twelve I realized that my birthmark and the birthmark of this "family friend" who often came over for dinner were not only looking alike, we also had it on the very same spot… When John died I did a paternity test… It was negative."

Without hesitation Cuddy sat down on the other side of the bed. Her facial expression showed that she was worried. "Did your father know about it?"

"I guess he found out about it about the same time when I did… Since then his punishments got even worse."

He didn't know why he was telling her this… It actually was none of her business. It was nobody's business but his. But he trusted her. He trusted her more than anyone else on this fucking planet.

Cuddy didn't know what to say… She was overwhelmed that he spoke so openly to her and at the same time she was completely horrified. How could someone possibly treat a child that way like John did? How could he have done that to House! What kind of heartless bastard had he been?

To avoid any emotional outbursts by Cuddy who already seemed to be pretty upset he handed her the book he had been reading. "My biological father wrote it."

Cuddy took it, opened it up and studied it for a while. Suddenly she looked up at him in surprise "He was a priest?"

House nodded. "My life is a bit like a bad Hollywood movie, isn't it?"

Cuddy ignored his comment. "Have you ever talked to him?"

He shook his head no. "I have just read his crappy book."

"How did you even know that he died when you had no contact with him?"

"My mum called… She wants me to come to the funeral."

"And? Are you going?"

"He never gave a shit about me, I never gave a shit about him. There is no reason to go."

"It's your last chance, House… You should go and say goodbye."

"I am afraid I can't. My boss is very strict and I've still tons of clinic duty to do."

"I am sure she'll give you off a few days… Clinic duty can wait until you are back."

"How kind of her. But I am still not going."

"Yes, you are."

"I haven't told you about this to give you another resaon to annoy me. I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Then why are you reading his book? And why is his death affecting you?" Cuddy was leaning against the headboard.

"Can we finally eat the pizza? I am starving." He wanted to stop talking about this man who he shared the same genes with. He was not worth all the talk.

"If you want me to I will come with you to the funeral." Cuddy herself was more than surprised that she spoke this proposition out loud.

"Why?"

"I just thought that you could use someone who keeps you from doing something stupid."

"I won't go so I can't do anything stupid. At least not there."

"House, I just think that it would be a good idea to…"

He interrupted her once again. "I am starving here. Let's go and eat." House stood up from bed and tossed the book unmindfully on the floor

"House! We haven't finished talking yet."

"I have. The whole thing is my problem, so I decide when we stop talking about it." He approached the other side of his bed Cuddy was now sitting on. "Come on Cuddles… The pizza is going to get cold."

She sighed and stood up as well. She obviously had no other choice. House didn't want to talk anymore, there was no way she would force him to. He had opened up to her more than she ever imagined he would. She shouldn't take a chance now.

They didn't talk about their "relationship" like they had actually wanted to but even though they had made a big step ahead. He had opened up to her. They almost talked like two adult people. That was definitely an improvement.

**TBC…**

**In case you don't already know it: I kinda love reviews xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys!

I am back with a new chapter! And - surprise surprise - it is a longer one :-)

A big thank you and a even bigger hug goes to **Jane** who proof read this chapter as well as all the others.

And to everyone who has reviewed: Thanks so much! I am so happy about each review! Kepp them comming! *hands you imaginary cookies* :-)

* * *

><p><strong>6. Chapter<strong>

They were sitting on the couch silently eating pizza. She had brought one with lots of ham for House and one with just cheese and veggies for herself.

The TV was on. A repeat of the X-files was running.

Cuddy sat on the right of the couch and House on the left.

Once again they found themselves in the situation in which they were scared shitless to touch each other. Both of them knew how dangerous a simple touch could be.

One touch would eventually lead to another and in the end they would probably end up in bed together. Whereby the sex itself wasn't the problem.

The problem was this little thing that was nestled in between their chests. Their hearts. Their feelings.

Usually when they sleep with each other they were prepared. It didn't just happen.

When Cuddy was standing in front of his door they both knew that they would have sex. They both had a few minutes to prepare. They had time to calm down and to bury their feelings as deep as possible.

But in moments like this one they weren't prepared. If they were to touch now, there would be no time to block out their feelings, there would be no time to prepare for what was coming. They wouldn't be able to do anything else but abandon themselves. Physically as well as mentally.

Exactly this had happened yesterday. And this couldn't happen again because if it did, Cuddy was sure that she wouldn't be able to sneak out of the bedroom again. She wouldn't be able to get away from his strong, warm arms. She would want to stay, she would want more than sex. A lot more.

House had finished his pizza a long time since when Cuddy swallowed her last bite.

She put the pizza box on the table. "I guess I should go now."

They would just talk another time about "them" and their "relationship". It wasn't the right time to do it. House had to deal with other things right now.

"Ok…" Cuddy wasn't sure but she was under the impression that there was a tiny amount of disappointment in his voice.

"But if you want me to I could also stay here tonight." She proposed.

He started to grin mischievously.

"Not for sex… Just for company." She clarified.

He would like that. Of course he would like that… But he wasn't going to admit it.

"Then what's the point in staying?"

"I just want to make sure that you are okay and that you don't do anything without consideration."

"I am okay…"

"Your father died. You can't be okay."

"For me he is a stranger… A stranger who has coincidently the same genes as me. It's no big deal."

"Of course it is a big deal! I know you House. You want answers. You are dying to know if he is the one you got your intelligence from. And it's bugging you like hell that you won't be able to find it out anymore."

"I read his book. He definitely is not the reason why my IQ is four-digit."

"Don't exaggerate, House."

"His book is full of useless sermons. He hadn't had a clue about life. He had believed that God is going to save everyone. This is just stupid!"

"It's okay to believe in something."

"It is stupid to believe in something that isn't real!"

"You don't know if it's real or not."

"Oh come on, Cuddy, you don't believe in this religious shit either."

"Yeah, but I don't condemn people that do."

"Can we please just stop talking and pay attention to Mulder and Scully saving the world?"

"First promise me that you will go to the funeral."

"Forget it!"

"Do I really have to sedate you again?"

"I'll be the one who is going to sedate you if you don't shut up now."

"Promise me, House!"

"Nope."

"You really wanna risk getting extra clinic hours?"

"Wasn't it you who insisted that we keep our private life separate from our professional life?"

"Promise me!"

"You'll be coming too?" He didn't dare to look at her. It wasn't usual for him to ask her for a

favor. Even though it was just indirectly.

She nodded. "If you want me to."

"I always want to spend a few days in the company of hot women… Bring lots of low cut tops with you!" He wriggled with his eyebrows.

"Can't you stop kidding for once? This is a serious matter!"

"I'm not kidding! I really want you to bring low cut tops."

"Just shut up and watch TV!"

"That's what I wanted from the start".

Cuddy took the paper towel roll that was standing on the couch table and threw it at him.

He was an ass! A loveable ass, but still an ass.

* * *

><p>"I'll sleep on the couch." Cuddy said when she exited the bathroom.<p>

"Seriously? We've been screwing around like two horny teenagers for months and now you wanna sleep on the couch?"

"It's safer. For both of us."

"Oh… come on, Cuddy. I am not a sex addict. I am capable of sleeping in the same bed as a women without groping her." He really was able to do that… But he wasn't so sure if he would be able to not touch her if Cuddy was the one lying next to him.

"I am still sleeping on the couch."

"I'm not going to prevent you from sleeping here. If you like lumbagos this couch is definitely a good place to stay the night on."

"I'm sure I'll survive it." She said and dropped down next to him on said couch.

* * *

><p>He was thankful that she had stayed. Of course he would never tell her that, but he guessed that she knew it anyway.<p>

It was good to be in her company. She distracted him from thinking about his biological father

He wasn't sad that he died… At least not more than he would be for any other person he hardly knew.

He had just one question. A question that probably never will be answered:Would he be another person if his biological father had raised him? Would he be a better person? A less miserable person? A person who was able to show his feelings? A person who Cuddy deserved to be with?

With all this questions running around in his head he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>He hadn't expected that she would still be here when he woke up. But she was.<p>

When he entered the living room he could see that she was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Hi." She said when she caught sight of him.

"Hi." His voice was still a bit sleepy which she found kind of cute.

"I've made us toast."

"I hope it's not a veggie toast. A man can't live by just eating carrots and tomatoes."

Cuddy smiled and put two mugs of coffee on the table. "Don't worry House… You've got lots of ham in your toast."

House sat down and took a big sip of his coffee.

Weird. With her here everything seemed easier and brighter. Even the coffee tasted better.

Cuddy put the two plates with the toast on the table and sat down vis-à-vis from House.

"You wanna take today off?" She then asked.

He shook his head. "My boss wouldn't approve if I stayed at home instead of doing my clinic hours."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"I don't need a few days off to cope with his death… I have already coped with it. I haven't seen this guy for over 30 years. It makes no difference for me if he is dead or alive!"

"I just thought that you might want to drive to your mum… She probably has some answers to your questions."

"I'll see her at the funeral… That's soon enough for me." House said and took a bite of his toast.

"Okay… then I at least want you to come in on time."

"I can't promise you that."

"I've made you breakfast. You owe me."

"We can go to my bedroom right now and I promise you, When we leave it again you'll be the one who owes me." There was again this teasing grin on his face.

"Oh shut up, House!" Cuddy said and at the same time tried to force back a smile.

* * *

><p>House wasn't on time. Of course not.<p>

But Cuddy didn't care… She was just relieved that he was dealing quite well with the situation he was confronted with.

She knew that he cared… She knew that he actually had wanted to get to know his biological father to find out if he was like him. If he was the one who is responsible for his intelligence and his gut feeling.

That's why he had read his book. To get to know more about him and therefore to get to know more about himself.

But the book obviously proved that his father was just a random guy who was crazy about God. It proved that the only thing House and his biological father had in common was the birthmark.

Cuddy sighed. She was sad. House had two fathers and neither of them was able to give him the love he had abused him and the other one had been too busy praying instead of caring for his son.

And this fact hurt her…

House was such a unique person. But none of his fathers had ever acknowledged that.

Neither one had been really interested in their son. And this is something Cuddy will never ever forgive them for. Never!

* * *

><p>"Your father died." Wilson said when he entered coma guy's room and found House sitting in a chair eating french fries.<p>

House sighed. Was it naïve that he had hoped Wilson wouldn't come and bug him? "Did you have your girlie talk with Cuddy again?"

"No. But I did have a talk with your Mum. She wants me to make sure that you'll be present at the funeral of your old family friend Pastor Kramer."

"I am sorry to disappoint you but you don't have to abduct me again. I am going voluntarily!"

Wilson was surprised. "You actually want to go?"

"Nope. But Cuddy wants me to and since she and her low cut tops are coming along I have no intentions of staying here."

"Cuddy is going to go with you?" Now Wilson was almost even more surprised.

"Don't be jealous, Wilson. Cuddy wouldn't do wimps like you anyway. She is more a fan of real men… She especially likes my cane."

Of course House had to deflect. Wilson actually came to talk with him about his dad. And since House was not – nor ever will be – in the mood to do that he decided that his "imaginary" affair (that wasn't as imaginary as Wilson thought) would be a good theme to distract him.

Wilson sighed. He had come to the conclusion that it was better not to respond to House's comment. Instead he asked: "Why is Cuddy going with you?"

"Because she has the hots for me."

"And that's why she is going to a funeral with you?"

"Don't you get it Jimmy-boy? She thinks that I'll be emotionally down and frustrated… And than she will try to make me feel better by giving me what I wanted for a long time."

"You are a pervert."

"You are the pervert here. I have never said that what I want is sex… It also could have been a year off clinic duty."

Wilson was annoyed. It was so damn exhausting to have a serious talk with House. Before House even opens up a tiny little bit to him, he has to make all kinds of inappropriate comments. And right now he was neither in the mood for that nor had he time for House's games. Upstairs were tons of patients who were waiting for him to come and tell them what is wrong with them. This time House had to wait.

"Do whatever you want… Just show up at the funeral." Wilson said, before he turned around and left the room.

House grinned contentedly. Usually it wasn't that easy to get rid of Wilson. Either his methods had gotten better or Wilson got annoyed a lot easier.

House doesn't care which one it was. He was just glad to have his peace again.

* * *

><p>Cuddy sighed when her phone started ringing for the about 50th time today. Without looking on the display she picked it up. "Dr. Cuddy?"<p>

"Hi Lisa. Are you busy?" It was Wilson.

"I have a few minutes… What can I do for you?"

"House told me that you are going to the funeral with him…"

"I will. I doubt that he will go if no one makes him, but I think it is important to say goodbye… Even though he hardly knew him."

Wilson nodded in agreement unaware of the fact that Cuddy couldn't see that. "So I don't have to blackmail him into going?"

"No… I'll make sure that he will be there."

"Good… his mom has called and asked me to persuade him to go... She'll be happy to see him there."

"Yeah… I just hope he'll behave… But I have this weird feeling that he will do something stupid."

"Just don't ever take your eyes off of him."

"I won't." Cuddy promised and smiled. Like she ever had been able to take her eyes off of him. xD

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys!

I am back with a new Chapter!

Thanks **Jane** for finding and correcting my mistakes and thanks to you guys for your amazing reviews. They make me happy :-)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>7. Chapter<strong>

House was still in his pj's when he opened up the door and found Cuddy standing in front of it.

"You do know that it is 7am, right?"

"Yes… But I also know that you won't start packing your bag until 5 minutes before we have to leave. And to avoid any time delays I decided to come here early to kick your ass out of bed and make you search for the things you wanna take with you."

"You are annoying."

"I don't care… Just get dressed and start packing your bag!"

"Yes, boss." House said sleepily and disappeared into his bedroom to carry out Cuddy's instructions. Something he usually would never do. At least not if it was work related. But right now he was still too tired to defy himself.

* * *

><p>Cuddy had decided that it was safer when she drove. She knew House well enough to know that they probably would end up in Las Vegas instead of Lancaster if he were the one behind the wheel.<p>

He still wasn't enthusiastic about going to the funeral of a man he hardly knew. He didn't give a damn about the genes they shared. His biological father was as much an idiot as John was. He may not have abused him but not being here and letting some other man abuse his own flesh and blood was pretty much equally cruel.

They just had past the freeway exit ramp to Ephrata. They were coming nearer and nearer to Lancaster each passing second.

"Can we stop at a gas station? I won't be able to survive this without alcohol."

"I don't think that your mum will be very happy if you show up at her door smelling of booze".

"She would be happy to see me even if I was lying on the floor in a pool of my own vomit… Mothers are always happy to see their kids… Even if they are the most screwed up people ever."

He seemed so crushed, so miserable. Cuddy wanted to hug him. She didn't do it. Of course not! She was driving! But she probably wouldn't have done it either if they weren't in the car. She just would have been too chicken for that.

"And mothers also always worry about their kids. So don't give her another reason to fret even more about you. Right now she has other things to deal with."

"Yeah, right. She has to cope with the death of her secret ex lover who also happens to be the father of her misanthropic, miserable, crippled son."

"You forgot nosey…"

"Gee… thanks."

But Cuddy wasn't done yet: "… And you also forgot to add intelligent, interesting, observant and brilliant in the field of medicine and you also forgot to mention that you are musically very talented and that you can cook the most delicious meals I've ever eaten in my entire life." Cuddy glanced at him tenderly. "… You are not as bad as you think you are, House." Her voice was so soft that her words were hardly louder than a whisper.

House was surprised. More than just surprised, he actually was shocked… He may have even been touched… Just a bit. A tiny little bit. Did she really see him in this way?

He didn't know how to react, or what to say. Actually he just wanted her to stop the car so he could kiss her. He wanted to sleep with her. Right then and there. In the car. He didn't care if someone would see them. He just wanted to show her how much it meant to him what she just said. He wanted to show her how special she was.

But he was as chicken as she was. Instead of doing any of these things he just said: "And you forgot to add that I am a very skilled man in bed."

Cuddy started laughing. "Oh, sorry. How could I possibly forget that?"

She knew he appreciated her little speech. She knew that he was touched by it. But she knew as well that he would never admit that he was. She didn't really care. She was just glad that she had told him this. She actually should have told him this a long time ago.

* * *

><p>They were standing in front of a small white house with a big wooden balcony and a garden that was rich in flowers and trees.<p>

It looked very appealing to Cuddy. She liked nature. Unfortunately she was usually too busy to spend time out in her garden or anywhere else outside the hospital for that matter.

"This place is nice." Cuddy said and looked over to House who was still making no move to leave the car.

It seemed like he hadn't even heard what she had said, he was just staring at the house. Cuddy could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

"House?" Cuddy's hand went to his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Her soft touch brought him back from his thoughts to reality. He nodded, reached for the door handle and got out of the car.

Cuddy took her handbag and got out as well.

"We have to share a room by the way."

"I could just go to a hotel." Cuddy followed him to the front door.

"That would be ridiculous… We have seen each other naked. I think we'll manage to sleep in the same room."

That wasn't her point. Not at all. She just had thought that he might need some space, some time alone. She had no problem with the fact that she had to share a room with him.

House rang the bell.

It didn't take Blythe long to open it up. She was obviously already waiting for him.

"Greg!" A smile formed on her pale face. "I am so happy you came." She said and pulled him into a hug that House did not really return.

"Hi, Mum…"

When Blythe saw Cuddy standing behind her son her smile grew even bigger. She let go of House and looked at the beautiful women on whom her son had a crush on since med school.

"Dr. Cuddy… It is so good to see you again!" Blythe didn't hesitate long before she decided to hug Cuddy as well.

Cuddy was surprised about this gesture but hugged her back anyway. "Hello, Mrs House", she said. "It is very nice to see you again."

When the two women parted again, they all entered the house. Blythe asked them to take a seat and left for the kitchen to make them coffee.

House was unusually silent. Him being back in the house he had had a horrible time in obviously made him feel intimidated all over again.

Blythe came back with a tray full of coffee and pies. She put it down on the table and sat down. "I am so thankful that you are here, Greg. You maybe can't remember but Pastor Kramer had always been very kind to you. He bought you this little red car you used to play with."

"I remember mum, I remember very well."

"He had been a very good man." Blythe smiled sadly. She did not cry. She was well capable of holding back her tears. That is one thing she had learned while living with John.

"Why aren't you just telling me why you wanted me so desperately to come to his funeral?"

"He was a good friend of ours".

"Of you… Not of me. I hardly knew this man." His voice wasn't loud but firm.

"I just thought it would be nice that you were here."

"You mean it would be nice if I were at the funeral to say good bye to a man who happens to be my biological father but didn't give a damn about me?"

Blythe was stunned. He knew… Greg knew... Of course he knew… How could she have been so naive? She never had been able to keep any secrets from him. He was so observant and intelligent that he discovered them in almost no time.

"I'll leave you two to some time alone." Cuddy started to get up from her chair when House caught her arm. He didn't want her to leave him alone… He felt… better when she was near him. But he was not able to tell her that. He just couldn't. So he let go of her arm again.

Cuddy gave him a look that told him "Everything is gonna be okay again" and then left the room.

"I should have talked with you about it much earlier." Blythe said.

"You should have…" House agreed. "But it wouldn't have changed anything. He still would have been a priest who cares about nothing but himself and God and John still wouldn't have been a good father. My life wouldn't have sucked any less."

"Greg…" Blythe reached out for his hand, gripped it and caressed it tenderly. "George did care about you… He just couldn't be here. He had been a priest… If he weren't one I probably would have been brave enough to leave John and start a new life with you and George but this hadn't been possible… I am sorry Greg."

"Oh come on mum… If he really wanted he would have lived with you and raised me but he clearly didn't. He had even known about what John did to us… What he had done to me... but he never cared. Just accept it mum… He was as big an ass as John had been."

House stripped his hand free from her grip, stood up and left Blythe alone in the kitchen.

Now that she was alone Blythe let a tear fall… Maybe House was right. Maybe George hadn't been any better than John.

She was so sorry for her son… She would have liked him to have a great, carefree childhood but instead his childhood had probably been the worst time of his life.

She sighed and wiped her tears away. It was all her fault… She should have left. She should have taken Greg and left John as well as George behind her. But she did not and for that she felt guilty. Guilty like hell.

**TBC…**

**So what do you think? You like where I am going? Or do you don't like it? Please tell me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you very much for your great reviews, guys!

I am finally done with chapter 8 but I am not quite satisfied with it. Have re-written it a few times but somehow the outcome was never that great.

So i have just choosen the best version and here it is.

I hope it is okay. Tell me what you think.

And to thanks** Jane** for correcting! :)

* * *

><p><strong>8. Chapter<strong>

He found her sitting on the doorstep in front of the house. Her BlackBerry was in her hand but she didn't pay attention to it. She just stared at the ostentatious flowers in Blythe's garden.

"Do you wanna go to a bar and get drunk?"

"I thought we already scratched out "getting drunk" form your to-do list?" Cuddy looked up and motioned him to sit down next to her.

"Then I just have written it on the list again." He said and lowered himself next to her.

A short period of silence followed.

…

"I know that you don't want to talk about this right now… but if you ever feel like talking I want you to know that I am ready to listen." Cuddy's voice was gentle and caring.

House acknowledged her offer with a short nod of his head. He appreciated it. He really did. But he probably won't be ready to talk anytime soon.

"So, you wanna do something?" Cuddy asked in order to change the topic.

"I guess sex is out of the question?"

"You guessed right."

"Then lets go and get something proper to eat."

"Okay."

They both knew that Blythe would cook for them. But right now House didn't want to deal with her. He just wanted to forget this whole shit for a while. So they decided to go to a restaurant for dinner.

* * *

><p>They had found a restaurant that was just 5 minutes away from Blythe's house.<p>

It was a nice, cozy place that had a small but exquisite menu assortment.

"They don't have steak." House stated while reading through the menu.

"But they do have cutlet as well as Viennese schnitzel."

"They don't even have pizza."

"It is not an Italian place, House."

"Then why do they have lasagna?"

"Ask the owner."

"His management must be lousy. I am sure that this restaurant will have gone under before Christmas."

"And you can tell that because of the menu variety?"

"And because the waitresses are ugly."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at his statement and said: "Typical men!"

"Being unfriendly AND ugly are not favorable features for being successful in the hospitality industry." House's voice was loud enough for the waitress – who was just on her way to came over to their table again – to hear.

That comment made her even more pissed but she was acting like she hadn't heard it. She just but the drinks down on the table left again without saying a word.

"That wasn't very friendly of you either." Cuddy criticized.

"I am not a waiter, I don't have to be friendly."

"You are a doctor… Doctors usually are friendly."

"Doctors shouldn't spend time on being friendly, they should concentrate on preventing their patients to cross the Styx." He took a sip of his beer. "Guess why most of Wilson's patients are almost all gone to the Tatarus."

(**A/N: **_If you don't know what the Styx and/or the Tatarus is look it up here_**: _Styx= _**_http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Styx ;;; **Tatarus= **http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Tartarus )_

"I am pretty sure that neither your nor anyone else's rudeness would cure the 70% of Wilson's patients that are terminally ill."

Of course House was well aware of that. Wilson was a very good doctor but more than half of his patients were incurably sick. So that example does not really prove House's point.

"We haven't tried yet. Have we?"

Cuddy started smiling. He seemed so comfortable with her. He enjoyed their bickering, their banter, their playful arguments. He seemed to be able to let go when he was with her.

And she liked that. She liked that she was one of the very few people House trusted.

* * *

><p>Back at Blythe's place, House immediately went to his old room. He didn't bother to say hello to his mum. He didn't want to see her.<p>

However Cuddy decided to tell Blythe that they were back. She knocked on the door to the living room and opened it up.

Blythe smiled when she took sight of Cuddy.

"Hello."

"Hello, Lisa."

"I just wanted you to know that we are back."

Blythe nodded. "I actually wanted to cook dinner for you."

"I know… but House just needed a bit time away. You know how much he hates this emotional 'crap'." Cuddy said and smiled.

Blythe returned Cuddy's smile. Of course she knew that he hated to deal with his feelings. "Yeah… He hates that… I just wish I could explain everything to him but he won't let me."

"He needs time. He has to deal with the situation on his own… Then he probably will be ready to listen to you."

"I hope so."

Cuddy smiled sympathetically. "I'll go to him now."

"Okay."

Cuddy wanted to leave them room when Blythe prevented her from doing so by calling her name.

She turned around and faced Blythe again. "Yeah?"

"Are you and Greg… Are you two in a relationship?"

She shouldn't have been surprised about this question. It really looked like House and she were kind of together. She came with him to the funeral, they spend lots of time together, they are sleeping in the same room… She could understand why Blythe asked this question.

"We are good friends."

It was totally obvious that Blythe had hoped that they were more than friends. But anyway she said: "I am glad that he has you."

Cuddy smiled again, said "good night" and left the room.

As soon as she was in the hallway she let out a sigh. She knew that the next days wouldn't be easy. House wanted answers. He wanted to solve the puzzle even though if it will cause him emotional pain. And she was going to help him through that. She has no intentions of leaving his side.

* * *

><p>House was sitting on his old bed with the remote in his hand switching through various TV channels when Cuddy entered the room.<p>

"Your mum asked me if we are together."

House looked up from the TV. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"That we are friends who sleep together when we are horny?"

"Yeah and I even told her which positions we do it in." Cuddy sat down next to him and gave him a light slap on his arm. "I just told her we are good friends, you idiot!"

"That is not the truth."

"Of course it is! We are friends."

"Friends who sleep together."

"We don't have sex anymore, House."

"Really? Was it just in my imagination that we were doing each other like rabbits a few days ago?"

"It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did."

"I know… but now is not the right time to talk about this. You have other problems to deal with." Her hand touched his arm in a gentle way. "I'll change to my pj's now. Let's talk when we are back in Princeton."

She got up from bed again and left for the bathroom.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys!

Thanks a lot for all you reviews :)

**Pdubou **Thx for telling me. I didn't really like chapter 8 on my own. I have rewritten it a few times but this had been the best version.

I hope you like chapter 9 better... cause I really like this one xD 3

**Mima **I've already thought about a Huddy baby... But I am not so sure about it. What do you guys think? I am not even sure if I am able to write such a storyline.

I'll think about it. But first I would like you to read chapter 9 which is beta read by the lovely **Jane** :-)

Here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>9. Chapter<strong>

Cuddy was lying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and tried to ignore the voices that were coming from the TV that House refused to switch off.

"You do know that it is already after 11pm, right?" She asked.

"Yep."

"So can you please switch off this crap and go to sleep?"

"Are you nuts? In ten minutes starts a rerun of Oprah. I am not gonna miss that."

"I am tired, House."

"And I am not."

"Can you please show a little bit of consideration? You are not alone in this room."

"Isn't it considerate enough that I turned down the volume?"

She stood up from the couch, went over to his bed, snapped the remote from his hand and pressed the "Off" Button.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Go to sleep!" Cuddy said and went back to the couch. The remote was still in her hand. She was going hold it the whole night long if necessary.

"You are such a party pooper!"

"I have to be when you are behaving so damn childish."

"Watching Oprah is not childish, watching SpongeBob would be."

Cuddy decided not to return anything. She just gave him the satisfaction of having the last word.

She snuggled up under the covers, closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

Finally silence.

…

But of course the silence didn't last long. House never could keep his trap shut for a long period of time.

When he started talking Cuddy expected him to make a snarky or a sexual comment. She expected him to say something completely inappropriate or something mean. But she did not reckon on this. Not at all.

"Do you think I'd have been a better person if George was the one who raised me?" His voice was low and vulnerable.

This question came out of the blue and took Cuddy completely by surprise. This wasn't something House usually would ask. Usually he would avoid this topic like a cat would avoid water.

She hadn't expected him to open up this much to her. But she was glad he did.

Without much consideration she got up from the couch and made her way over to House.

She dropped down on bed next to him. Her hand started to look for his. When she finally found it under the cover she took hold of it.

"Maybe you would have been a less pessimistic person, maybe you would have been less ironic, maybe you would have been able to show your feelings more often but these are all just possibilities. You shouldn't think about things like this. You are who you are. And who you are is who you should be." Cuddy whispered. "The way you are is perfectly okay."

House was shocked. And he didn't know if he was feeling like that because he dared to ask this stupid question or if it was because she gave him such an answer.

He didn't know what to say. He was completely overwhelmed. No one has ever said something that powerful to him. No one has ever told him what Lisa Cuddy just did.

She thought that he was okay the way he was. She thought that he was okay even though he had plenty of negative characteristics, even though he was miserable, even though he was a cripple. She accepted all of these facts. She accepted him.

"Nothing is okay with the way I am." His voice was still very quiet.

"I like who you are. And lots of other people do too."

"Yeah, the people I saved from carking. What an unexpected surprise."

"Those people are thankful. That's something else… I mean people who really know you, people you have contact with. Wilson, your team, your mum, me."

"My team does not like me… They just like working in the department of the best diagnostician in this state in order to make their vita look more interesting."

"That was probably their reason to start working for you. But now that they know you they started to care about you. They trust you, House. And I trust you as well."

"You shouldn't."

"But we do." Her thumb was caressing the back of his hand. "Scoot over." She whispered.

"In case you didn't notice: This is a single bed." The vulnerable sound of his voice that was clearly there a few seconds ago was now gone again.

"Fine… Don't scoot over. I don't need much space anyway." Cuddy said and lay down. She placed her head on House' shoulder. Her hand was still holding his.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"I am trying to sleep which you definitely should try as well."

"How am I supposed to fall asleep when a smoking hot woman is lying next to me and presses her body on my own?"

Cuddy smiled. His way of complimenting her was just unique. And she loved it. "Don't complain. Just enjoy it."

He grinned and closed his eyes. He loved to be this close to her. He wished he could tell her how thankful he was that she came along with him. But he guessed that she already knew.

* * *

><p>"Greg? Lisa?" Blythe knocked on the door of her son's old room. "Are you two already awake? Breakfast is ready!"<p>

House groaned and nuzzled his nose in the soft hair that was smelling like roses.

When Blythe didn't receive an answer, she knocked again. "Greg? Are you two coming?"

"Yeah, mum." He shouted with a sleepy voice and made an annoyed facial expression.

"Hurry up! We have to leave soon." Shouted Blythe and then made her way back to the kitchen again.

When House suddenly felt someone moving next to him, his memory of last night came back again: Cuddy was in his bed!

He opened up his eyes and looked at her form.

She was snuggled up against him. Her head was on his chest and her left hand was placed on his stomach.

He noticed as well that his left arm was placed protectively around her and kept her close to him.

And as weird as it may sound, this was the way he wanted to wake up every morning: Her in his arms where she belongs.

He felt Cuddy stir and he immediately looked away from her. She didn't need to know that he liked watching her.

"Mhhh… What time is it?" She murmured against his chest.

"Don't have a clue… I just guess we should get up soon. My mum is already freaking out because breakfast is ready and we are not."

Cuddy giggled slightly, then she yawned. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. "I slept in your bed, right?" It was a question she already knew the answer to. Of course she slept in his bed. Otherwise she wouldn't be cuddled up to him right now.

"Not really. Actually you slept on me. But I slept in the bed so I guess that means that you slept in the bed as well."

Suddenly Cuddy opened up her eyes and looked at him. "I didn't hurt your leg, did I?"

"My leg is fine." He assured her.

"Good." She closed her eyes again.

"Don't you think we should get up?"

"Probably." She said but made no move to get out of bed.

"As much as I would love to lie in bed with you all day I am starving right now."

Finally Cuddy decided to let go of him and slowly got up from the warm and cozy bed. "I'll go to the bathroom."

He nodded and watched her ass when she left the room. God, this woman was killing him.

* * *

><p>When Cuddy had left the room she suddenly realized what had happened. She had been sleeping in his bed all night long. She had snuggled up to him. What she had wanted to avoid from the beginning when they had started sleeping together had happened: They had grown emotionally closer and closer each day.<p>

They were so damn comfortable with each other. They knew each other like no one else did. They understood each other without words.

Between them was a bond that obviously seemed to be stronger than she or anyone else ever expected to be.

But whatever she was feeling, it had to wait. Right now there were other things she and House had to worry about.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Blythe smiled when she saw her son entering the kitchen.<p>

"Hey." House said in a not really enthusiastic voice and dropped down on a chair.

"Where is Lisa?" She put down a plate with pancakes on the table.

"Bathroom."

"I hope she didn't mind sleeping on the couch?"

"She didn't." Was House' short answer. He still wasn't interested in talking to her.

"Greg… I am so sorry for not telling you sooner about George. And I am sorry that I was not able to stop John from doing all those horrible things to you. I had no money and no place to go to. I had no other choice than to stay."

"I don't want to hear any of this right now!" His voice was forceful. He wanted her to understand that he was fed up with all of this. He didn't want to talk with her about this.

"Okay…" She said sadly and sighed. She didn't want to force him to listen to her. That wouldn't be the right method.

A few seconds later Cuddy entered the room. "Good morning", she said and smiled at Blythe.

"Good morning, Lisa." She gladly returned the smile. "You wanna have some coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Cuddy glanced at House and sat down next to him which gave him an unexpected feeling of comfort and security. A feeling he never ever experienced with anyone else but her.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Do you have any special wishes what you want to happen in this fanfic? **

**In the next chapter is the funeral. Will update ASAP :-)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I am back with the 10th chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. I will try to oblige your wishes in the next few chapters.**

**Before you start reading you should know that I have changed the name of House' biological father. xTorgiex was so kind and told me that his real name is Joseph Bell. Thanks a lot for that. And also thanks a lot to Jane for proof reading this chapter :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Chapter<strong>

"Please slow down, Greg."

House sighed at the words of his mom. He knew she was just worried. She always was worried and usually he didn't really care about it but right now it just annoyed him.

Instead of slowing down House pressed the gas pedal even harder and cut the next corner.

Blythe wanted to say something again but decided not to. Complaining wouldn't make it easier to fix the crack in their mother-son relationship. It would probably make everything even worse. And this was the last thing she wanted. She loved her son with all of her heart. She wanted to get along with him.

Cuddy was sitting on the passenger seat next to House and was unintentionally watching him. She noticed that he was tense. He also seemed a bit nervous and clearly annoyed at his mom's complaining. She felt this strange urge to hug him. She wanted to make him feel better. She wanted to kiss his boo-boo. She wanted to take away his pain and the disappointment but she didn't know how. All she could do was be here with him, by his side.

* * *

><p>There were far too many people standing in front of the church when they arrived at the cemetery. Blythe got out of the car first.<p>

"You wanna slip off?" House asked when they were alone. He didn't dare look at her.

"Ask me again after the funeral."

"You are no fun."

"In case you have already forgotten it: I am a party-pooper."

"How can I forget? You remind me every few minutes of it."

It was no argument. Not really. It was just their usual banter and it made them feel comfortable.

"Let's get out. The funeral is going to start in a few minutes."

"You really sure you don't want to split?"

"I am." She said, opened up the car-door and excited the vehicle.

When Cuddy noticed that House obviously had no intention of getting out of the car she made her way over to the other side of the vehicle and opened up the door. "You coming?"

He nodded but made no move to get out.

"Come on." Cuddy said in a soft voice and extended her right hand towards him.

He looked at her hand. After considering for a few moments he took it and exited the car.

Her hand felt so warm and so smooth that he would have liked to keep holding it but he couldn't. He neither was a teenager nor was he a softie like Wilson. So he let go of her hand again and followed her over to the church where his mom was already waiting for them.

* * *

><p>House wasn't paying attention to any of the crap the priest was saying. His eyes were on the black casket that was standing in the middle of the church. He and Cuddy as well as his mom were sitting in the very last row. Cuddy was sandwiched in between them. House was on the right side (which was just a few feet away from the exit) and Blythe was on the left.<p>

The church was crowded with people. In this small town a priest was something like God himself. So almost everyone was here to pay his or her last respects to priest Joseph Bell.

"Are you alright?" Cuddy whispered when she noticed that House was staring motionless at the casket.

House nodded and than looked at her. "I just want this shit to end… Don't want to be late for the rerun of the rerun of Oprah which you didn't let me watch yesterday." Sarcasm was always the easiest way to deal with an uncomfortable situation.

Cuddy smiled lightly at him. Her hand went to his and gave it soft squeeze. She wanted him to know that she was here and that she had no intention of leaving him alone.

* * *

><p>Four men had carried the casket to the cemetery. The priest and the rest of the people had followed them and were now standing around the open grave.<p>

"Let's go over there." Blythe took her son's hand and wanted to drag him with her nearer to the grave of the man she once loved. But House made no move to follow her.

"I am staying right here were I am." House said. His voice was cold.

"He was your father, Greg." Blythe whispered. A tear was running down her cheek.

"That doesn't change the fact that he was a selfish idiot."

Blythe was hurt even though she knew that she had no reason to be. It was completely reasonable that House reacted like that. Joseph had let them both down. For him God had been more important than his own kid. House had every right to be pissed at him and actually she had this right as well. But there was this weird feeling that didn't allow her to hate him. She just couldn't.

Without saying another word she turned around and went away to the grave.

"This man dumped her. Why the hell is she even here? And why does she constantly try to defend him?", asked House when Blythe was out of earshot.

"She loved him." Cuddy who was standing behind House made a step towards him. "Love isn't logically explicable. It doesn't care about facts or numbers… it is just here. Even if you don't want it to be."

"Love sucks."

"Sometimes it does." Cuddy agreed with him.

When the priest started to pray House as well as Cuddy fell into silence. They were standing about 30 feet away from the mourners.

House was feeling much more comfortable at this distance. If they were standing just a few feet nearer he probably would have felt completely out of place.

He started watching the scenario. He took in the view of the people that were standing around the grave and asked himself if he was the only one that had genes from Joseph Bell or if he had procreated even more kids.

When the prayer was finished a young man with short brown hair started to deliver a speech. House noticed already after the first few sentences that this man was a priest as well. No one else would be so far away from reality with their thoughts.

After saying something about a much more beautiful world Bell is now living in – what was commented by House by an annoyed eye roll – he started to say how thankful he was for everything Bell had taught him.

And then came the phrase that made House mad, pissed and sad. The man seriously said: "Joseph Bell was not just my mentor, he was something like a father to me. He taught me everything I needed to know to be a good priest…"

House winced when he heard these sentences and once again was reinforced in the negative view he had of his biological father.

Without waiting for the speech to end House turned around and left.

He had had enough! He wanted nothing to do with this man! Not even with his dead body.

This fucking bastard had been willing to be the father of a whole community and to his junior priests but it was not possible for him to be the father of his own flesh and blood. Instead he let his own son stay with a man who tortured him and who made him become an emotional cripple.

House hated both of them!

When House saw his car he slowed down his steps. That was when he realised that Cuddy had followed him. She was now silently walking next to him.

"If he weren't already dead I probably would have killed him." He was mad but there also seemed to be a small amount of despair in his voice.

He flinched a bit when he suddenly felt Cuddy's arm on his own. He stopped walking, looked at her and noticed that she had tears in her eyes. The realization that she was crying hit him hard. He hated to see her cry.

House was frozen. What should he do now?

The question got answered itself when Cuddy suddenly wrapped her arms around his stomach. She placed her cheak on his chest. "I am sorry."

House didn't know what she was talking about. He didn't even know what exactly her sudden breakdown was about.

"For what?" His voice was much softer now. His right hand went tentatively to the small of her back.

"For you having such an idiot as a father. For you being treated badly by John. For your screwed-up childhood. For all the shit you had to deal with."

She tightened her arms around him. It was like she wanted to press all the bad memories out of him.

"It is okay."

"No, it's not."

"It's over now."

"But it's still here. It is still bothering you!" She looked up at him. Her tears where now running down her cheeks.

He nodded. She was right. It was still something he had to deal with. It was still something his nightmares were about. It was still an issue in his life and it probably always would be.

House finally had the heart to lay his other arm around Cuddy as well.

They were alone. No one would see them. No one would witness his softer side.

"If your father weren't already dead and you would have killed him I would have helped you to hide the body."

Cuddy felt House laughing and then started laughing as well. She wiped her tears away and broke away from his embrace.

"I think I wanna slip off now." She then said and smiled.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**H****ello my dear readers!**

**Thanks an awful lot for all your wonderful reviews! I am really happy about each of them. There is nothing that makes a writer more happy than reviews of their readers.**

**So thanks for making me happy :) And I also wanna say thanks to Jane who once again was so kind and proof-read this chapter as well :)**

**WayWorseThanScottish I actually had it planned from the start on that House' mum witness how close they are. But when I am honest: I completely forgot about it. So thanks a lot for reminding me. :)**

**JessicaLynH oh yeah. I really love this line. "Friends help you move but real friends help you move bodies" I wanted to see a few episodes in that House and Cuddy where like that… I mean they kinda were like that anyway but they have never showed it so clearly.**

**RedTulipAna I've also thought about a sibling for House… But I am not so sure about it. Right now I would like to concentrate even more on Huddy. Not sure if I should add a sibling storyline. But I will think about it. Thanks for posting the link :)**

**Minkia yeah… I also think that it is kinda early for a baby storyline. I am not sure if I will even write it in this fic. The fic won't have so many chapters anymore. Actually I had thought it would have about 10 chappies ;) And I have already tons of ideas for other Huddy fanfics.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Chapter<strong>

"We can't just leave without telling your mom."

"She is a big girl. She will find her way back to her house on her own." House turned the key in order to start the car.

"I'd feel bad about it. Let me just go to her and tell her that we are leaving."

"She will understand, Cuddy. Stop thinking about it… Just buckle up your seatbelt so we can finally leave."

Cuddy sighed and fastened the seatbelt. "Any plans where we are going?"

"Yep."

"And where?"

"To Maria's."

"And who exactly is Maria?"

"The woman who gave me what I wanted most when I was a teenager."

Cuddy hoisted up her eyebrows in disbelief. "I guess I don't want to go there."

"I haven't seen her in years… I just wanna drop by and say hello."

"When you mentioned, "slipping off" I had something else in mind than visiting your ex girlfriend."

"If this thing on your mind was "sex" than tell me now… Because I am more than ready to cancel my visiting plans when I can have sex with you instead." House turned left and started to speed up again.

"I am really sorry to disappoint you but this "thing" on my mind was most definitely not sex."

"What a pity. I already had my hopes up for screwing you in the car."

"Maybe Maria will help you to fulfill this fantasy." Cuddy said in quite an annoyed voice.

He grinned and asked teasingly "Are you jealous, Ms. Cuddy?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Totally. Can't wait to have a cat fight with Maria." She responded in a sarcastic way, looked out of the window and asked herself what exactly House had in mind.

* * *

><p>"You don't seriously expect me to go in there with you?" Cuddy was looking at him like he was out of his mind.<p>

"Actually this was my plan."

"No way, House. I am staying here.

"Come on Cuddy. She is not what you think she is." House was standing in front of the opened-up passenger door.

"Then who is she if she is not an early love of yours?"

"A friend… Come on."

Cuddy finally decided to get out of the car. She just hoped that this what was about to come wouldn't be embarrassing.

She followed House to the main entrance of the big white house.

"Shouldn't you at least have called before you came here? Maybe we come at an unfortunate time."

House pushed the button of the bell. "I never called before I came here. It had never been a problem."

They didn't have to wait for a long time until the front door opend up and an elderly woman was standing in front of them. Her hair was already gray, she had many wrinkles but she seemed very warm.

When she recognized House a genuine smile formed on her face. "Gregory!" She shouted and immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hi, Maria" House said. He mildly returned her smile and petted her shoulder uneasily.

Cuddy had to try hard to hold her laughter back. She seriously had felt a tiny little bit of jealousy when House had started to talk about Maria. Now it seemed completely ridiculous.

"It is so good to see you again." There was still a very happy smile on Maria's face. "Oh… you have brought someone along." She than said and looked at the beautiful woman that was standing behind House.

"Yeah… This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, slave driver and she-devil in the hospital I work." House introduced Cuddy.

Cuddy offered her right hand which Maria gladly took. "And apart from being his slave driver, I am also a good friend of his."

Maria laughed and shook Cuddy's hand. She then looked at House and asked: "You came to play?"

House nodded. "If you´ll still allow me to?"

"What a stupid question, Gregory! You know you always can come and play." She laid her hand on his shoulder. "You two go and play. I'll make us coffee in the meantime." Maria said and left the two standing alone in the hallway.

"Play?" Cuddy asked and looked up at him.

House just nodded, opened up the door next to him and entered the room. Cuddy followed him. When she was finally in the room as well she realized what House and Maria were talking about: There in the middle of the room stood a black, grand piano.

"John never wanted me to play the piano. He always wanted me to study or to play with guns, cars and other things he considered as suitable for boys. But all these things were not interesting enough for me. That's why I came here. Here I could play what I wanted and for as long as I wanted." House said and sat down on the piano stool.

Cuddy took a step nearer to the piano and touched it softly with her fingers. She felt sorry for House. He did not deserve such an awful father.

When House started playing she looked up at him.

The song he played was beautiful and soft. After House had played a few more notes Cuddy suddenly recognized the song. Her lips formed to a smile. He played "The Scientist" from Coldplay which was one of her most favourite pieces.

She silently made her way over to the other side of the room and dropped down on the couch. First she watched him play, then she closed her eyes, leaned back and just enjoyed listening to him playing such a wonderful song.

He played with so much passion and with so much love that Cuddy had to try hard to force back tears of affection. Her emotions were a real huddle and once again this was all caused by this unique man that was playing the piano right now.

After a few moments the song ended and House stopped playing. He removed his hands from the keys and looked at her.

"I love this song." Her voice was softer than she actually wanted it to be.

"I know." House voice was soft and calm as well. "I've heard you humming it several times."

Cuddy got up from the couch and made her way over to him. She was now standing in front of the piano, her eyes were fixed on his. "Can you also sing it?"

He made a facial expression that showed her that he wasn't very enthusiastic about doing it.

"Please…"

He sighed. He would never be able to say "no" to this woman. At least not to a non-hospital related thing. "I'll sing it if you sing along."

"What? No. I can't sing."

"Everyone can sing."

"I can't."

"Fine… Then I won't sing either." House was about to close the lid of the piano when Cuddy prevented him from doing so.

She loudly exhaled. "Ok. I'll do it."

Without taking his eyes from her he started playing again. After the introduction he began to sing:

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

Cuddy finally had the heart to join in:

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

With each word they sang Cuddy got more confident. It somehow made her feel free and at the same time it calmed her down and made her feel safe.

She slowly approached him and sat down next to him on the piano stool. She watched his fingers that pushed exactly the right keys like it was the easiest thing in the whole world.

They continued singing. On each of their faces was a small smile. Their voices fit perfectly together. They were complementary.

When they sang the last words and House played the last few tunes they realized how close together they were sitting. Their arms as well as their thighs were touching.

Being in each other's space felt so natural and so unbelievably right. For the rest of the world it was probably not comprehendable at all but that was the way they felt. The way they always had felt.

Without giving it much consideration Cuddy leaned her head against his shoulder. "That was beautiful." She whispered.

House nodded. He would have liked to say something but he had no clue what. He wasn't in the mood for any sarcastic or mean comments … He just wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to make love to her, he wanted to show her how much he liked her. But he was far too afraid to do any of that… That was why he decided that "nodding" was one of the best options he had, to react to her statement.

Cuddy closed her eyes and sighed. She enjoyed being this close to him.

"Coffee is ready!" Maria's voice suddenly erupted in their ears and caused House to take away his hand again with which he actually had wanted to caress Cuddy's cheek.

Cuddy opened up her eyes again. She had no clue that House' had been on it's way to her cheek in order to caress her. "I guess we should go then." She said and slowly stood up from the piano stool again.

"yepp." House got up as well and then followed Cuddy out of the room into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It had been a really lovely time at Maria's. She had not judged anything House had said or done. She had never criticized him and she never had asked about Joseph. Not even once.<p>

Maria had asked him how he was doing and how work was going. She had even asked how his leg was. And surprisingly House had answered each of her questions without being sarcastic. He had even answered the question that was concerning him and Cuddy.

Maria had wanted to know if the two of them were a thing. House had answered honestly. He had told her that they had agreed on being just friends.

But House guessed that Maria noticed that he actually wanted more than friendship. Much more. She was one of the few people that was able look behind his façade.

Right now House and Cuddy were sitting in the car again. They were on their way back to Blythe's house. At least Cuddy thought that they were.

But when House did not turn into the street that would lead them to Blythe, she looked at him suspicious. "Where are we going now? I thought we wanted to go back to your mom's?"

"I wanna drop by somewhere else first… It won't take long."

"Care to tell me where you wanna go this time?"

"…To the cemetery."

* * *

><p>It was already after 4 PM. The funeral must have ended about three hours ago. The parking lots of the cemetery were completely empty.<p>

When House got out of the car he immediately started to go in the direction of the grave of his biological father.

Cuddy wasn't sure if she should come along or if it was better to give him some time alone. But when House turned around and hinted her to accompany him she didn't hesitate at all to follow him.

The grave was decorated with candles and all kinds of flowers. It looked more than just tawdry. For House it looked completely ridiculous.

"I should feel at least a bit sad, shouldn't I?" He asked without taking his eyes from the overloaded grave.

"No. How can you mourn a person you did not know? I wasn't really sad either when my aunt Carry died. I guess I have just seen her two times in my whole life. I had no connection to her. It is the same with your father. It is okay if you don't feel terrible about his death. He is a stranger to you." She was standing right next to him.

"Then why did you even make me come here?"

"Because this was your last chance to say good-bye to him, to have any kind of contact with him."

"It is kinda hard to have contact with a dead person who is lying six feed under, don't you think?" And here it was again: His sarcasm.

"You know exactly what I mean… "

Of course he did. He even thought that she probably was right. Maybe being here helped him to end this "father-chapter" in his life. Maybe he can move on now.

"I think we should go back to my mom's now." House said after a few moments of silence.

"Okay." Cuddy smiled at him.

They hadn't even been here longer than two minutes but for House this was enough. He couldn't explain why but he felt better now. A lot better.

**TBC….**

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you have hoped for some more Huddy action or at least a kiss but I want them to take it slow... But I am quite sure that in the next chappie you will get more Huddy romance. Actually I know that you will get lots of Huddy xD<strong>

**About the smut: I am not quite sure if I am able to write it... But I promise you to try ;)**

**I'd be very happy if you left a review.**

**Have a lovely day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks a bunch for all your lovely reviews and thanks a lot for betaing to Jane!**

**JessicaLynH**: _„Can you remind me of something...he's still on Vicodin and this is pre-Rachel right? When exactly would this have taken place in the series? It helps when trying to understand the House-Cuddy mindset?"_

**Answer:**** This is pre-Rachel and House is still on Vicodin.**

**I often forget about House' Vicodin addiction. Thanks for reminding me.**

**I am always so concentrated on writing good Huddy storylines that I forget about everything else. I guess I'll address the vicodin addiction more in the next few chapters.**

**In my mind this fanfic plays in the middle of the third season.**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Chapter<strong>

They didn't reckon that Blythe would already be standing in the hallway when they entered the house. She was obviously already waiting for them.

Her facial expression told them that she wasn't in a good mood. "It would have been nice if you at least had told me that you guys were leaving."

"We didn't want to disturb your ritual of mourning", answered House, stepped past his mom and disappeared into his room. He had no intention to argue with her. He just wanted to have his peace.

"I am sorry. We should have told you that we were leaving."

"It is okay, Lisa… ", Blythe sighed. "I guess I am just overreacting… I know that this is all very confusing for Gregory. He always hated to deal with emotional situations."

Lisa agreed with a nod and gave Blythe a gentle smile. "I think he needs some time to process... I'll go to him now and check on him."

"Okay." Blythe made a step to the side in order to let Lisa pass her so she could go into House's room.

She was more than glad that Lisa had come along with Greg. She was good for him. She calmed him down. She made him better. She was his constant. A constant Blythe hoped he would never ever lose again.

* * *

><p>"Can you please switch off this stupid thing? I get dizzy when I watch you typing on it." House looked up from the medical magazine he had been reading for the last 15 minutes.<p>

"Then don't watch me. I have got 23 e-mails that need to be answered and since you don't want to talk about your mom I decided to do something constructive." Cuddy didn't even stopped typing while talking to him.

"There is nothing to talk about. "

"I think there is a lot to talk about. You can't be pissed at her forever."

"So you wouldn't be pissed if your mom never did do anything to keep your father from abusing you and if she kept the secret about your real father to herself?"

"I would be pissed as hell… But I would also listen to her side of the story. And if you want to do that, you have to go and talk to her."

"You know that I am not the chatty type."

"Ohhh… you can be very chatty if you want to be."

"But I don't want to be right now… So can we please stop talking and watch TV?"

"Sorry but I still have to answer my e-mails." Cuddy said while waving at him with her Blackberry.

"We also could have sex if you prefer that at the moment. I would have no problem with that. I am flexible."

"I'm sure you are… But I doubt that my orgasm will be strong enough to blow me and additionally all my emails away."

House started grinning like a little boy who just got his first go-kart. Cuddy was such a little, teasing minx.

"The orgasms I give you usually blow away all your principals… So I am quite sure it will blow away your e-mails as well… At least form your mind."

"I still think it is a better idea if you keep reading and I keep answering."

"Have I already told you that you are a real party pooper?"

"More than just once." Cuddy smiled and started typing again.

More than one hour later Cuddy was still typing eagerly on her BlackBerry while House had started to watch some stupid soap on TV.

"Have you read the study that says that people who use their cell phones regularly are more likely to get cancer?" House suddenly asked.

"And have you read the study that says that drugs and alcohol do a irredeemable damage to your liver?" She retorted.

"Getting a new liver is easier than getting the cancer cells out of your system."

"I doubt that a drug addict will get a liver transplant."

"Thank God I've pretty good contacts to this sexy lady who happens to be to boss of the hospital I work in. I am quite sure she'll be able to get me a transplant if I need one."

"But this sexy lady has no influence at all on the transplantation committee and I guess I don't have to tell you how strict their prescriptions are."

"Then we can just hope that faith will go smooth on us."

"You could also just reduce your vicodin dose or at least the amount of alcohol you drink."

"Yeah, sure… and you will stop using your cell phone." Was House's sarcastic response just before Blythe's voice erupted in their ears and told them that dinner was ready.

Cuddy let go of her BlackBerry and got up. "Come on. Let's go and eat. I'm already starving."

* * *

><p>Cuddy switched on the light and dropped down on the couch. It was already a few minutes passed midnight and she still hasn't gotten even the tiniest bit of sleep.<p>

In order not to wake up House she had decided to move to the living room. He needed his sleep more than she needed hers right now. He had a lot to deal with. He needed to rest.

Cuddy propped up her feet on the coffee table and opened the magazine she had stolen from House.

Before she could start reading, she heard someone approaching. She looked up when the door to the living room opened and caught sight of Blythe.

"Can't fall asleep either?", she asked.

Cuddy nodded. "I guess I had too many cups of coffee today."

Blythe sat down next to Cuddy. After a few moments of silence she then asked: "Is Gregory okay? He hardly had said anything during dinner."

"He is fine. At least as fine as one can be in such a situation."

"… I am really thankful that you accompanied him. You are the only one he seems to trust."

"We have known each other for quite a long time." Cuddy tried to explain her connection to House.

"I am his mother… He has known me his whole life long but he still does not trust me as much as he trusts you. You two have something special. Your connection did not build up over years, it was there from the start on. It just got stronger within the years."

Cuddy was quite surprised about the fact that Blythe was well aware of the connection they shared. She seemed to notice how special and rare this kind of relationship was.

"We are very good friends." Cuddy said.

"You two can fool yourself but not me… They way you behave and they way you look at each other tells me that you want to be much more than just friends."

Now Cuddy was even more surprised. Why the hell did she know that?

"We are just here for two days. Do you really think you can already judge our relationship?"

"I am neither blind nor deaf, honey. Besides I do know my son quite well and I also know that the super-sexy girl with the black hair he constantly had been talking about when he was at med school was no one else than you."

Cuddy didn't know what to say. She was completely overwhelmed.

Was it really that obvious that they felt more for each other than just friendship?

She doubted that House ever had told his mom much about their relationship. Like House said himself: He wasn't the chatty type.

"I… " Cuddy got up from the couch again. "I will go… and try to fall asleep now."

"I know that my son is not on easy person to be with. I know that he has troubles with showing feelings but that doesn't mean that he has none… He loves you, Lisa."

That was too much. FAR TOO MUCH! Did Blythe just seriously tell her that House loved her? … She did? Didn't she? Oh my god… She indeed did!

"I … eh … Good Night." Cuddy stuttered completely confused about what Blythe just had told her and hurried out of the living room again.

When she was lying on the couch in House's room again she realized that she was now even less tired than she had been before. And she noticed as well that her biggest problem was not that she wasn't able to fall asleep. Not anymore. The much bigger problem was that her feelings were a complete mess. She was in a turmoil. She was completely confused.

What the hell should she do now? Pretend that this talk between Blythe and her never happened? Talk to House? Should she pack her suitcase and leave as fast and as far away as possible?

Cuddy sighed. Why the hell was everything so damn complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I really loved to write this chapter. **

**Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! Loved each of them! Thanks! And thank you Jane for beta reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Chapter<strong>

The sun was making her way through the curtains and tickled Cuddy's nose. She yawned and opened up her eyes. It took a few seconds before her memories of last night came back. She sighed loudly.

"Having a sex dream about me?" House voice was still sleepy.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but no."

"Do you mean "no" no sex dream or "no" not about me?"

"Good question … but I'm not going to answer it." Cuddy had decided to pretend like nothing had happened. She was sure that this was best for everyone. Besides nothing actually had happened anyway.

"You are…" House wasn't able to finish the sentence because Cuddy did interrupt him before: "A party pooper, I know."

"Actually I wanted to say that you are a sexy, teasing witch."

"Thanks for this awesome compliment… I really don't know how any woman can resist you. You are so damn charming." Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"I am. Aren't I?" House grinned.

"Totally." Cuddy got up from the couch. "And as a charming gentlemen you should get your ass out of bed now and help your mom to prepare breakfast while I take a shower." She said before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Even though she was already gone for a few seconds House was still grinning like an idiot. Wasn't this woman just perfect?

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Greg." Blythe smiled when her son entered the kitchen.<p>

"Hey." House said and immediately went to the fridge to get out milk for the coffee his mom was making at the moment.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Have you already forgotten that I hate small talk?"

"No… I haven't forgotten. But if you prefer talking about your father instead I would definitely not say no." She put three coffee cups on the table.

"Then I guess I prefer pointless small talk." House said and dropped down on the chair.

Blythe sat down next to him. "I know you hate serious talk as much as you hate small talk but we really need to talk, Greg."

"We don't. John as well as my biological father are dead. What happened, happened. Neither of us can change that now. You could have changed it back than… But you didn't."

It almost killed Blythe to hear that. There was so much pain in his voice that she practical could feel it herself. "Do you really think I haven't tried to change it? Do you think I was okay with that what John did to you? Do you really think that?"

"I don't know what to think, mom!" Was House's loud response.

Blythe looked at her son and took a deep breath. "John was in Europe for two months when I met Joseph. He was the complete opposite of John. He was caring and extremely funny. So it didn't take me long to fell in love with him." Blythe decided that it was best to tell her son the whole story from the start on. That was something she already should have done years ago.

She continued: "At that time I had no clue that he was a priest. When I got pregnant I was totally excited and couldn't wait to tell Joseph. I was ready to leave John and to start a new life with him and you. But when I told him about you and my plans of a new life he freaked out and left. Two weeks later John came home. We went to church together next day and that was when I found out that the father of my child was a priest… So I decided to tell John that you were his kid. When you were born and he continued to be so rude I told him that I'll leave him if he doesn't change his behavior. It was better for a few weeks but then it started all over again…"

Blythe swallowed. "When you were three he hit you for the first time… This night I packed our things, took you and went away. We were already at the train station when he was suddenly standing in front of us... … … He said that I am destroying your life if I leave now. We both knew that you were special, you already were able to count and you could even read. He told me that you deserve a good education and that I am not able to give it to you… And he was right with that. I didn't have any money, you never would have been a doctor right now if I went away with you, I never would have been able to afford you a good education." Tears were now streaming down from her cheeks.

"… Back then I thought it was the right choice to stay… But when I look at you now and see how damaged you are I just want to slap myself for what I did to you. You were such a sweet little boy, I should have done everything to protect you even though your education may have suffered because of that. I have been a bad mom… and I am so sorry for that. I love you so much I just wanted to do what's best for you."

House wanted to kick himself into his ass for being so mean to his mom. She hadn't have an easy life either. She probably had to suffer as much as he did.

House captured her hand in his. "I know, mom."

His action surprised Blythe. Usually her son was never the first one to make physical contact.

Her tears were finally drying again. With her free hand she started caressing his right cheek. "I have made so many mistakes. I've loved a man who never loved me back and just caused me pain. I spent my life with a violent man I never should have married in first place. I wasn't able to give you the careless childhood each kid deserves.

But you have the chance to do better, Greg. You can be together with the woman you truly love and who loves you back. You just have to suck it up and finally tell her how you feel. You don't have to miserable, Greg. You don't deserve to be. You can have a better life than I had and I want you to live this life. I want you to be happy."

"Mom…" House wanted to clarify that he was not in love with Cuddy but his mom didn't even give him the chance to let him talk.

"You can deny it all you want, Greg… I am your mother and I can see and feel certain things that other people don't feel as clearly as I do. Lisa and you have something special… You know it as well as she and I do. Don't spend your time denying it. Life is far too short for such useless games."

House let go of her hand and again wanted to say something but just when he was about to start talking Cuddy entered the room with a cheerful "Good Morning!"

"Good morning, Lisa.", Blythe said. "I hope you were able to fall asleep soon after you left the living room." She couldn't help herself. She just had to mention last night again.

"Yeah… I was." Cuddy lied and sat down next to House who seemed to be completely absent minded.

"Good… I guess you want to drink a coffee as well?", Blythe asked.

Cuddy nodded and took the cup Blythe was offering her.

In the meantime House was busy with processing what his mother just had told him. He wasn't that surprised about the fact that his mom knew what he was feeling for Cuddy but he was surprised that she talked to him about it and he was even more surprised that his mom talked about all those other things she had kept to herself for years.

She had opened up to him and told him the truth. She had asked him to live a happy life and his mom knew that in order to have a happy life he had to tell Cuddy that he loved her.

But this wasn't as easy as it sounds. Not at all. Telling someone that you love him/her for the first time is a very big step for everyone and especially for him.

He may seemed to be a tough man who can also be rude if he wants to but concerning heart issues he was as fragile as a rough egg.

* * *

><p>"Did you finally talk to your mom?"<p>

"Why?"

"Because you are acting weird." Cuddy opened up her suitcase to lay her pj's in it. "You haven't made a sexist comment in over one hour."

"Me acting weird is when I don't make comments about Patty and Selma?"

"Yeah."

"You are pretty weird as well, you know?"

"You wouldn't have a job if I wasn't." Was her immediate response.

"This point goes to you." House said and grinned.

Cuddy dropped down next to him on the bed. "Are your mom and you okay again?"

"Kind of."

"That's good." Cuddy smiled. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Nope. You?"

She shook her head no. "But I'd like to look around a bit and check out the city."

"There is not much to check out. This city is as small as Wilson's ability to object to sex with a needy woman."

Cuddy laughed. "You gonna accompany me or not?"

"Of course I am… Those people here aren't used to sexy women walking down the street. Someone has to be there to cast an eye on you. Don't want these people to check out Patty and Selma or Big Mamma."

"Please don't tell me you named my ass Big Mamma?"

"I sure did." He said and started grinning again.

* * *

><p>They went to the city by car and were currently strolling through a side street that was – to Cuddy's pleasure – full of all kind of boutiques and of small comfortable cafés.<p>

"Look over there!" House suddenly said. "Isn't this the perfect dress for you? It totally would set off your boobs."

"You mean this is the perfect dress for one of Wilson's needy women."

"You are right. Big Mamma wouldn't fit in that dress anyway." As soon as House was finished with his sentence Cuddy gave him a slap on his arm. "Big Mamma fits in every dress!"

"Then show me."

"You want me to try on the dress?" Cuddy looked up at him in order to see into his eyes.

"Yes!", he said, took her hand and dragged her into the boutique that had that sexy, red dress on display in their shop window.

* * *

><p>"What is taking you so long?" House was sitting on a red couch in front of the changing room and was already waiting for Cuddy to finally come out and present him the dress.<p>

"Not everything is as easy to put on as a pair of jeans."

"I could come in and help you."

"Thanks for your kind offer but I guess I'll be able to manage it on my own." Cuddy said while closing the zipper of the dress that luckily was on the right and not on the backside of the robe.

"You sure?"

"Totally… Besides I doubt that you are capable of getting a woman dressed. Usually you take their clothes off." Cuddy pulled the curtain to the side and stepped out of the small changing room.

As soon as House laid eyes on her his heart started to beat faster, his brain switched off and his blood seemed to rush into just one special organ. He wanted to make a sexual comment… But he couldn't. He was too busy staring at this beautiful woman in this sexy dress in front of him.

"Your facial expression tells me that you like it very much." Cuddy smiled at him teasingly.

"Like is not quite the right word. "Adore" would be a much better one." He let his eyes roam over her flawless body. The dress really did set off Patty and Selma perfectly.

"And unlike you said, Big Mamma is perfectly fitting into this dress." Cuddy said and turned around which seemed to make House even more crazy.

"You so need to take this dress."

"No way! I am not going to wear it!"

"But you look hot like hell in it. If you wear it on the next fundraiser you organize you will get snowed under with money… And you will probably also get a few marriage proposals."

"No way, House. Forget it." She said and went back into the changing room.

"Noo! Don't stop the fun just yet! I haven't even taken a pic of you with my phone yet."

"If you had you wouldn't have a phone anymore by now."

"I guess you already know that you are a party pooper?" House said.

"I do." Answered Cuddy while trying to open up the zipper. But this turned out to be more difficult than expected. The zipper somehow didn't want to move. Not even one inch.

She sighed in annoyance and tried once again to free her from the dress but the zipper still did not move.

Cuddy rolled with her eyes. She needed help and she just had one option: To ask House.

"House?" Her voice told him that she didn't seem to be very happy right now.

"Yepp?"

"The zipper won't let me open it up… Can you…" She closed her eyes for a second and exhaled loudly. "Can you please help me?"

A mischievous grin formed on his face. He opened up the curtain in order to slip into the changing room, his grin as still on his face.

"Just help me and then get out again." Cuddy said while she was trying once again to open up the zipper.

House was standing behind her. Through the mirror he could she her front and his opinion was still the same as a few moments ago: She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Can you speed this up a bit?" asked Cuddy when she noticed that he wasn't doing anything apart from staring at her through the mirror.

He slowly lay his right arm on her hip and moved upwards until he reached the zipper.

A cold shudder went through Cuddy's spine as soon as his hand came in contact with her body. His touch seemed to have a magical impact on her. It made her feel alive, it calmed her down but at the same time it made her heart pound harder. It was a unique feeling.

He took the zipper in between his fingers and tried to pull it down but the success failed to appear.

"It is stuck." He stated.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious." Cuddy's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

House tried it again. This time the zipper moved but not more than one inch.

He wasn't even realizing it when he lay his hand on her other hip as well. Touching her just felt so right.

"I guess this is fate", House said. His breath was tickling Cuddy's neck. Something that didn't really help her to get her heart to calm down.

"You mean fate wants me to buy this dress?"

"Yes."

"We both don't believe in fate."

"I started to believe right now."

"But I don't… So please keep trying to open up this damn zipper."

House tried it once again. This time he was standing even nearer to Cuddy as the two times before.

His right hand was moving to the zipper again when suddenly their eyes met in the mirror. Blue met sandstone green. Fire met water. Sky met hell.

A warm, weird feeling was spreading out in her chest. She was feeling like a teenager all over again. She wanted to run away but she couldn't. Being so close to him was far better than running away.

He lowered his head down on her shoulder, took in her wonderful scent and closed his eyes for a short moment. "Have I already told you that your perfume is intoxicating?"

"I kinda read this from your actions." Cuddy's voice was low. She was still looking at him via the mirror.

Her body got covered with goose bumps when she suddenly felt House's warm mouth on her neck. He started to fondle her neck with soft kisses.

"I'm under the… impression that you are not trying to open up the zipper anymore." It was hard for her not to just close her eyes and enjoy what he was doing but she had to stay rational. She couldn't let this happen. Not again!

"What zipper?", House asked to indicate to her that the zipper was the last thing on his mind right now. He kept kissing her neck, her shoulder, her cheek and everything else that was on his way to each of them.

"We agreed to stop, House."

"I never agreed to that."

"But I asked you to."

"You don't really want me to stop." He whispered and continued to caress her with kisses. He softly lay his hand on her cheek and turned her head to the right side where his lips immediately captured hers.

She wanted to resist. She really did want to. But it wasn't possible. It was feeling far to good.

Cuddy finally turned around her whole body, twined her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back forcefully. God, she had missed that. She had missed him.

House hands moved from her shoulders to her ass. He captured each cheek with one hand and pressed her against him to show her how much he wanted her. He wanted her to feel what she did to him.

When Cuddy noticed his erection that was pressing against her abdomen she suddenly broke away from him.

He was giving her a confused look.

"We can't do that." Cuddy said.

"Of course we can."

"We are in a changing room. All that parts us from the public is a thin curtain. Apart from that I still believe that it's best if we don't sleep together anymore."

She wanted to sleep with him. Of course she did want to but that was just a small part of what she wanted. She wanted the whole thing. She wanted a relationship. But House hates commitments. He needed his freedom and his independence. And she needed someone that was on her side and not someone that was just here for sex.

She wanted more. Much more. And she highly doubted that House would want to give her that.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Here you have your Huddy kiss… more Huddy love is going to follow. That is a promise!<strong>

**I am not quite satisfied with the talk House and Blythe had. I wanted to write the dialog more original… more house-like… I changed it a few times and this was the best I was able to come up with. Please tell me what you think about it. And also tell me what you think about House' reaction. Was it in character or not? And what do you think about the Huddy kiss? Was it realistic how it happened? Just tell me what you think! I want to know! xD**

**Enjoy the weekend guys :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all your amazing reviews. Love them all! And last but not least thanks to Jane who found a little bit of time in her schedule to beta read this chappie :)

* * *

><p><strong>14. Chapter<strong>

"Stop being so damn rational! We both know that you want us to continue."

"Can you please open up the zipper now… I am not going to discuss these things in a changing room with you."

House's hand went to the zipper again and opened it up like it had never been stuck before.

"We are not in the hospital. Switch off your brain and relax. Do the things YOU want to do and not the things your brain wants you to want."

"Right now I just want you to leave me alone!" Her voice was loud and cold. Much colder than she actually had it intended to be.

House looked at her. It was clearly visible that she had hurt him with her words. Without saying another word House left the changing room as well as the boutique.

Cuddy sighed and butted her head against the wall of the small stall.

Shit! She just screwed up very big…

* * *

><p>He was nowhere to be found. She had checked each bar and each coffee shop there was but there was no sign of House.<p>

She had already called his cell phone about six times but he never answered. He was obviously really pissed at her.

And Cuddy was truly sorry for that. She didn't want to hurt him. It didn't happen intentionally. She was just so confused on her own. His proximity had messed with her feelings. The only protection she had were her words. But she never intended to hurt him with them. It had just happened.

She was just about to make her way back to the car to look if he was there when she suddenly caught sighed of him. He was sitting on a bench next to a grocery store, his hand was on his right leg rubbing it. His facial expression told her that he was in pain. In physical as well as emotional pain.

Suddenly Cuddy felt even more sorry for her stupid behavior.

She slowly approached him and dropped down next to him on the bench.

"I am sorry." Her voice was calm and regretful. "I didn't mean to be so harsh."

House kept massaging his leg. He said nothing. It seemed like he had decided to ignore her.

"House?"

No reaction.

"House, please look at me."

Her voice had been so soft that he couldn't help himself: He looked at her.

"Our kiss confused me… And my first reaction was to push you away… " Her hand moved to his and took hold of it. "I'm really sorry, House." Her thump caressed the back of his hand.

"What the hell are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This." He said and looked down on their joined hands.

Cuddy looked down as well. She knew what he meant. And she had no clue how to answer his question. She would like to have an answer herself.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"You told me you want to stop sleeping with me but you don't stop the teasing. I am getting mixed signals, Cuddy."

"You are my friend. I love this thing we have. You never fail to make me laugh. You never bore me. I can trust you…I just enjoy spending time with you."

"Then why did you end it?"

"Because I didn't want to lose what we have… I didn't want the sex to get in between our friendship... "

"It didn't get in between our friendship. It had been okay."

"I hadn't been okay… You know that. Every time after we had slept together we were both distant. We both felt weird… And I don't want to feel weird around you."

"Don't forget that you were the one that always left… I've never asked you to, I never asked you to be distant."

"Oh come on House… you wanted me to leave. You made it perfectly clear that you never wanted more than sex."

"You have never asked me."

"What?"

"You have never asked me if I wanted you to stay and neither have you asked me if I wanted more than sex. You just assumed it."

Cuddy looked up at him in surprise. Now she was totally confused. "Do… Do you want more?"

"God, Cuddy…Why do you think I came to your place the other night? Why do you think I wanted you to come with me to the funeral? Why do you think I just kissed you? If I just wanted sex I would have called a hooker and not you."

Cuddy was shocked. Did he just tell her that he wanted more? Did Greg House just tell her that he wanted a RELATIONSHIP? A relationship with her?

She was totally caught off guard. House always managed to surprise her. "I thought you want no commitments and no responsibility?"

"I don't want them… but with you…" He didn't dare to look at her. "It's just something else with you… " His voice was barley louder than a whisper.

Her lips formed to a smile. Once again she noticed that House was actually a softie at heart.

"Explain it to me."

"Explain what?"

"Why is it something else with me?"

He shrugged. "It's just different."

"How different?"

He sighed. As much as he loved this woman in front of him sometimes she could be more than just annoying. "It's fun to be with you… ", he said. "I'm not afraid of your near… I'm not afraid of losing my freedom. All I am afraid of is that… that you will walk away from my life and I'll be alone."

Cuddy was totally touched by the sweetness of his words. She lay her head down on his shoulder. "I'll always be here." She whispered.

"You are saying that now. But some day you will realize that I am a drug addict that is not only physically but also emotionally crippled."

"You are emotionally damaged but that is something that can be fixed. **I** will try to fix you."

House suddenly started grinning.

"What?" Cuddy wanted to know.

"You are such a Coldplay fan."

"You are obviously one as well, otherwise you wouldn't even have noticed the reference." Cuddy's hand went to his cheek and turned his head in her direction so he was looking directly into her eyes.

"What do you want?" She whispered. She wanted to hear him say that he wanted this. That he wanted her.

"I want to have unlimited access to Petty and Selma as well as to Big Mamma."

Cuddy started laughing. This was his very own, unique way to tell her that he cared about her and that he wanted to be with her.

She buried her head into his chest and wound her arms around him. "I enjoy being here with you." She murmured against him.

He took her face in his hands and made her look up at him. Their facial expressions were serious. This whole thing between them was serious.

"So… Can I kiss you now without you freaking out?" House asked while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled and then nodded.

House caressed her cheek and bent down nearer to her. When they were just a few inches apart they closed their eyes.

As soon as she could feel his lips touching hers it felt like thousands of butterflies were flying around in her body. She actually had believed that things like that just happen when you are a young girl and have no clue about love but obviously this feeling doesn't have anything to do with age or with experiences.

Cuddy immediately returned the kiss, put her hands around his neck and pulled him nearer into her. She shifted so that she was now sitting on his left leg. Her mouth was still attached to his and would probably be for quite a while.

She had not intentions to stop kissing him. She wanted him as near as possible.

House's hands were buried in her soft, black hair and held her head steady. He didn't want to stop kissing her either.

He never wanted to stop again.

If it were possible he just would stay here with her in his arms forever.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>I'm once again very unsure about this chapter. Is it OOC? Did I bring them together too fast?<p>

Please tell me what you think. :)

This fanfic will probably end soon. On my profile page you can find a link where you can vote for the Huddy fanfic you want me to write next.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi!**

**Wow… I got so many reviews for the last chapter. THANKS a lot! Your Feedback really helps me to write, it cheers me on. :) And thanks to Jane for beta reading :)**

**The link to vote for the next Huddy fanfiction you want me to write is on my profile page. Check it out.**

**I'm gonna shut up now. But before that I've to tell you one more thing: The rating has changed xD So if there are any kids around: click the "back" button ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>15. Chapter<strong>

House's hands slowly made their way from Cuddy's hair to the small of her back and started to caress her there with his fingers.

When the need for air finally became bigger than the need after each other they broke apart. Their faces were still close together. They were able to feel the breath of each other on their cheeks.

Cuddy's hands were still around his neck. She gently fondled his short hair there.

"Are you aware of the fact that we are practically making out in public?" A grin was on House's face.

"I couldn't care less, right now." She was looking directly into his eyes.

House's grin grew even bigger. "You better stop talking like that or we will end up having sex on this bench and I don't think that this conservative city can take so much hotness at one time."

Cuddy laughed and laid down her forehead on his shoulder. "Then I guess we should go somewhere else."

"Very good idea." House murmured.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered Blythe's house Cuddy was all over him. Her arms were thrown around his neck and her mouth was attached to his lips.<p>

House put his arms around her and kissed her back immediately. Who was he to hesitate? This was what he had wanted all along. There was no need to hesitate. He knew that he wanted it. He wanted it with all of his actually kinda fluffy heart.

A few moments after, they broke away from the kiss and looked at each other. In their eyes was clearly visible how much they wanted each other, how much they needed each other.

Cuddy's hands went into his hair and started to massage his scalp. She could already feel his erection pressing against her abdomen. She grinned and started to kiss him again. Her tongue went into his mouth and started a passion filled fight with his.

House's hand moved under her top and was making its way to the clasp of her bra when they suddenly heard someone clearing their throat.

Surprised they broke apart and caught sighed of a grinning Blythe.

"I thought you'd be at Maria's?" House asked. He still was short of breath.

"I was just about to go when suddenly two people started to make out in my hallway." Blythe's grin grew even bigger when she saw her son and Cuddy blushing.

"We are sorry, Mrs. House… We should have checked if you were there before we started… THIS."

"Oh, Lisa. You don't have to be sorry for anything…" Blythe took her jacket from the wardrobe and started walking to the front door. "I'll go now…"

She opened up the door but before she left the house she turned to her son and Cuddy once again and said: "…and I won't be home before six."

When the door fell in the lock, Cuddy looked up at House. "That was awkward."

House nodded. "Have you seen her stupid smile? She was enjoying it to see us embarrassed."

"Then I guess that is something your mom bequeathed you."

House took her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "Can we now please stop talking about my mom? There are much more interesting things we can do right now."

Cuddy's answer was a mischievous, teasing grin.

* * *

><p>They were lying on his bed kissing forcefully. They were already stripped down to their underwear and well aware of what would happen now: They were going to officially make love.<p>

They have often slept together but that was not the same. Now they were together. Now they were able to show their real feelings.

House's hands went to her back and opened up the hook of her bra. The straps did not fall down immediately but he had no problems at all to do the extra work and slipped them down on his own and therefore freed her breasts.

He cupped both of them in his hands and gently stroked her already quite erect nipples with his thumbs. "Mhhmhmh" Cuddy murmured quietly and closed her eyes. She loved the fact that he always gave lots of attention to her breasts. He knew exactly where to touch them to get her all riled up.

House grinned when Cuddy started grinding herself against his left thigh. He started grinning even more when he suddenly came up with an idea. He suddenly stopped fondling her breasts.

"Noooooo!" Cuddy opened up her eyes again. "Go on!"

"Go on with what?"

Now Cuddy realized what was going on: He wanted her to talk dirty to him. And yeah… she was more than willing to do that.

"I want you to keep caressing my breasts."

"Your wish is my command." He said mischievously and moved his hand to her left breast to fondle it again. However his other hand never moved back to her right breast. That wasn't because he didn't wanted to touch it again, it was because her other breast was already occupied by his hungry mouth which had immediately sucked in her nipple and had started to tickle it with his tongue.

She moaned and started again to grind against his thigh. He could feel on his naked skin that the material of her panties was already soaking wet.

He released her nipple from his mouth. "God, you are already fucking wet."

"You have never had a problem with that before."

"And I do not have a problem with that right now…" He kissed her neck and murmured: "No problem at all."

"So can we please stop the teasing and come to the fun part?"

"Does this mean that me caressing your breasts was no fun?"

Cuddy sighed. Of course it was fun. It was wonderful but right now she needed more. She needed him! "God, House. Just get this penis of yours into me! I need to feel you!"

She did not need to repeat herself. House immediately turned them around and got rid of his boxers. Then he reached for her panties and tried to pull them down but he got distracted from a warm hand that was now rubbing up and down on his erect member.

He grunted… But before he even started to enjoy it he shoved her hand away and pulled down her panties all the way.

Cuddy spread her legs so that House could move in between them. His throbbing member was already touching her folds but he did not enter her yet.

He once again kissed her neck and then looked into her eyes to ask for permission.

She smiled and nodded. And this was all House needed to know.

He slowly inserted himself into her that caused Cuddy to let out a long lust-filled moan.

This was the first time they had sex as a couple. It was the first time they could call it "making love". It was the very first time that they were able to show their feelings.

It was the first time and it certainly won't be the last.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? This is the first smut I wrote and I just wrote it because YOU guys wanted me to write it… Now please tell me what you think about it, ok? xD<strong>

**Have a great morning/day/night in whatever time zone you are right now :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks a bunch for all your wonderful reviews! They give me the energy I need in order to be able to write and they make me happy :) So please keep them coming!**

**A big hug goes to Jane for beta reading and to all of you who read this story that haven't dared to click the "review this chapter-" button yet :)**

**Anny M: I hope you will be more satisfied with the following part then :)**

**RedTulibAna: I just love your long reviews :) Thanks so much for them! :)**

**I've started a new fanfic by the way. You can find in my profile. It's entitled "No Clue" :)**

**Here you go with chapter 16! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 <strong>

As soon as his full length was in her she started moving. She was lying on her back, her hands went to his ass and pressed him against her to indicate for him to move faster.

House did what she had requested without any complaint. His hand moved into her hair, his mouth found hers.

With each thrust he made, Cuddy let out a satisfied "mhhh" or a pleasure-filled "aahh". She broke away from their kiss and threw her head back against the pillow. Her hands let go of House's ass in order to prop herself up on the bed.

When she felt House's hand on her cheek she opened up her eyes. She directly looked into his ocean-blue orbs.

A soft whisper that sounded an awful lot like "You are amazing" escaped his lips. Her mouth formed a smile and her hand went around his neck to pull him even nearer to her so she was able to kiss him.

She poured all her feelings and all her passion into this kiss. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him and how much she needed him.

Until now their hips were moving in a very gentle rhythm. But when House pulled his penis almost all the way out and then shoved it into her again, he reached a very sensitive spot in her.

Cuddy opened up her eyes which immediately grew big. "Mhhhh ohh God!", She cried out in pleasure which put a grin on House's face. He always has loved that Cuddy was so vocal during sex. It was a major turn on for him.

He repeated his action and hit the right spot once again. This time her cry was even louder than before: "Ohhhhh…aaaahaaaaaa!"

House suddenly started to slow down his thrusts when Cuddy commented with an annoyed, frustrated sigh. "Keep going." She murmured.

"Ever heard anything about the word "Patience"?" Now he had stopped his movements completely. His fingers were now caressing the soft skin of her stomach.

"Screw Patience! I want you to go on!" She hissed and started to rock her hips against his but unfortunately it wasn't as affective as she had hoped it would be.

House laughed. "Oh you are so horny right now."

"Like you aren't!"

"Tell me that you want me and I'll keep going." The fingers that just have caressed her stomach were now tenderly circling her nipples.

"You wouldn't lie naked in-between my legs if I didn't want you, you moron!" Now she was getting bitchy.

"Then say it." House's voice was totally calm even though no other part of his body was.

"I want you… to shut the hell up and keep going!"

That was good enough for him. Actually it just had to be because there was no way that he would be able to wait any longer.

So he started to thrust into her again. Cuddy immediately relaxed and let out a loud, aroused moan.

It felt wonderful to be here with him. It was a wonderful feeling to officially admit that this wasn't just sex and that this wasn't just a game. It was making love. She was sharing her body, her heart and her soul with the person she trusted and loved more than anything else on this planet.

Their bodies fit perfectly and their movements were in a great synch. It was like they were meant to be together form the start on. If one of them would believe in fate they probably would say that they were created for each other but that would be too much of a cliché wouldn't it?

Cuddy closed her eyes in order to enjoy his closeness and his movements even more.

When House forcefully pumped his member into her again he hit this sensitive spot of hers once more. This time his thrust was much more intense than all the others. And this time she just couldn't hold back any longer. She came. Loud and hard. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmy goooooood, Hooouussse!"

She started trembling all over her body while House still kept thrusting into her. Just a few moments later House had to give up control as well. "Ohh God… Cuddyyyy." He grunted seconds before he ejaculated into her.

House's thrusts got softer and slowed down. His mouth was kissing her ear, her cheek, her neck, her breasts and than it wandered to her mouth and started kissing her passionately.

"Hmmmmm…" Cuddy murmured – still in the after glow of her orgasm – while returning the kiss eagerly.

When they broke apart from each other Cuddy lay down her head on his chest. Her right hand was holding his left one.

"Do you regret it?" House suddenly asked. His voice sounded so unusually fragile.

Cuddy immediately shook her head. "Not at all."

"So I guess then you wont run away this time?"

"There is no way to get me out of this bed for the next few hours." Asserted Cuddy and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

* * *

><p>"You are still here." House stated when he woke up from his short nap an hour later and was staring directly into the eyes of Cuddy.<p>

"Of course I am." She was so close that her nose was touching his. "And I'm not going to leave anytime soon." Her voice was hardly louder than a whisper.

He nodded. "Just wanted to be sure."

"Stop analyzing everything. And stop being such a damn pessimist. Just enjoy." Her hand went to his neck and caressed him there. "I want this to work, House… And in order to make it work we both have to believe in this relationship."

He nodded once again. His eyes were still fixed on hers. "I want it to work as well…" His fingers were softly stroking her cheek and then moved to her marvelous lips which he fondled lovingly as well. "… I need it to work."

"Then we are going to do everything possible to make it work…"

"Okay." House whispered. He actually wanted to say something else but got interrupted from the loud ring tone of his phone.

He made no moves to pick it up but Cuddy indicated him that he should. It could be something important. After all he was a renowned doctor with his own department.

So House grasped the phone from the nightstand and pressed the green button without checking the caller ID. "Yeah?"

"Are you two done? Or should I visit another friend of mine before I come back home?" It was Blythe.

"You can come whenever you want to. It's your house."

"I didn't have this impression when you two were going at it in my hallway." He could hear that Blythe was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Come home whenever you want to." House said before he shut his phone and therefore ended the call.

"What did she want?" Cuddy wanted to know.

"She wanted to know if we are still busy doing each other or if it is already safe for her to came home."

Cuddy started laughing. "You are kidding."

"Nope… Not at all."

* * *

><p>Blythe was kinda surprised to find Cuddy in the kitchen snipping vegetables. She actually had expected that they wouldn't leave the bedroom anytime soon.<p>

"Hello my dear daughter in law." Blythe said with a gigantic smile on her face when she entered the kitchen

Cuddy turned around and looked at House's mum. She smiled as well. "We didn't marry while you were gone."

"If you had I would have expected you to call me." Blythe sat down on one of the chairs.

"We sure would have." Cuddy assured her. "I hope you are okay with me preparing dinner today… I thought it was the least thing I could do after … this incident in your hallway."

"God, Lisa. Don't worry about that. We all know that this is something no one needs to be ashamed of."

"It was ignorant of us anyway. Sorry for that. "

"Nothing to be sorry for", Blythe said. "Is there anything I can help you with?", she then asked.

"Actually I already have everything covered. But if you want you can go and look for your son. He actually wanted to help me cook but somehow he ended up playing with his stupid gameboy." Cuddy had a loving smile on her face while talking about House which proved to Blythe once again that Cuddy was the right one for her son. And she was more than just glad that they finally had noticed it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**I guess I don't have to tell you again that I love reviews, right? xD**

**Have you guys seen Lisa in the TGW promo! I already love her character! Can't wait to finally see the episodes she will be in! ****Yeah! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there!**

**After reading all your lovely reviews to this fanfic and to my one shot "Runied forever" I had something like a writing attack xD**

**And Chapter 17 is the outcome of it xD**

**Love all your reviews... they encourage me! Thank you so much! And I'm sending as well a big fat thanks to Jane for proof reading :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"Please stop with the grinning. It freaks me out." House didn't even look up from his gameboy when his mom entered the room.

"I can't help it…" Blythe sat down next to her son on the couch. She took his hand so that House was more or less forced to stop playing. Then she caressed his cheek with her fingers. "I'm just so happy… Seeing you and Lisa together is the best gift anyone could give me."

Blythe was trying to hold back her tears of joy and continued: "You deserve this, Greg. You deserve being happy and being loved. Don't believe for a second that you don't."

"Mom…" this situation was more than just unpleasant for him. He loved his mom but he had no intention of discussing his feelings for Cuddy with her. Talking about feelings was something he usually tried to avoid and if he really had to do it then he certainly would not pick his mom for a conversational partner.

"I know that you don't want to talk about this. And you don't have to, Greg. I'm already more than happy that you have listened to me." She kissed his cheek. "Dinner will be ready soon." She got up form the couch again and left.

* * *

><p>"God, this was awkward." Cuddy said when they entered House's room again after dinner.<p>

"And this was her trying to hold back her enthusiasm." House dropped down on bed. "Actually I've expected her to ask us when we are finally going to get married and if she can help us pick out names for our kids."

Cuddy laughed and sat down next to him. "I really like your mom, but she has this weird talent of asking questions that embarrass me."

"And she has the even weirder talent of walking in while we are doing things a mom definitely should not see."

Cuddy chuckled once again. She loved the fact how easy it was for him to make her laugh. She lay down her head on his shoulder.

"I think we should drive back home tomorrow… Don't want my mum to walk in on us again." His hand was on her back caressing it in slow rhythm.

"That is actually a good idea." Cuddy's eyes were closed. "We have to go back to the hospital anyway… We have been gone long enough."

"We don't have to go back to work yet. It won't fall apart if we are not there for a few more days. Wilson has everything covered."

"Wilson is an oncologist who has tons of patients to treat… I can't let him take this dual burden any longer."

"Wilson likes to be used. Dealing with someone else's problems saves him from dealing with his lack of love life."

"You are not supposed to say that, he is your best friend."

"And that's exactly why I am allowed to say it." House's hand slowly made it's way under her shirt and climbed up her spine until he reached the clasped of her bra.

"House." Cuddy said in a warning voice.

"Switch of the rational side of your brain and enjoy." He whispered and started to cover her cheek with soft kisses.

"Your mom is in the next room." Even though Cuddy didn't want to, she leaned into him and thereby encouraged him to keep going.

"Then you better try to keep down your voice." He finally reached her mouth and started kissing her in a more passionate way.

He felt a smile forming on Cuddy's mouth and couldn't choke back one himself.

They both broke apart when they suddenly heard a loud knock on the door. A few seconds later Blythe was already standing in the room. "I just wanted you guys to know that the hot-water boiler is acting up, so you better not shower today."

House and Cuddy let out an annoyed sigh. Did Blythe have a sensor that tells her each time they were about to have sex or why the hell did she always intrude when they were having an intimate moment?

"We haven't planned on showering anyway. " House said. He didn't even try to hide the annoyed undertone in his voice.

"But thanks for telling us anyway." Even though Cuddy was as much annoyed as House she smiled at Blythe anyway.

"Okay…" Blythe returned the smile and turned around. "Then I won't stop you any longer from making-out."

As soon as Blythe left the room and the door was closed again Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"You convinced me… Having sex while she is around can't end without any embarrassing incidents." House leaned back against the head of the bed.

Cuddy sat in between his legs and laid the back of her head against his chest. "That's okay. We can just cuddle."

"I don't do cuddling." House said while he looped his arms around her. "That won't do my bad-ass reputation any good."

Cuddy chuckled. "I won't tell anyone that you secretly like cuddling."

"I do not… I just think it's kinda likeable to do it with you."

A warm feeling captured her heart… This was probably one of the cutest things he had ever said to her.

Cuddy turned her head, so that her cheek was touching his chest and her eyes were able to look at his face. A gigantic smile was on her lips. She wrapped her right arm around his neck, pulled his head down to her level and kissed him.

"You are such a romantic at heart." She whispered when they broke apart again.

"I'm so not!" House protested.

"You so are."

This time he didn't counter, all he did was to silence her with his hungry mouth.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you want to leave today? I'd have no problems with it if you were staying a few days longer." Blythe was handing Cuddy a cup of coffee.<p>

"We are sure, Blythe. We both have duties in Princeton." Cuddy said.

"I know… I just really enjoy having you both around. I'm feeling less lonely with you here."

Cuddy smiled sympathetically and gave Blythe's hand a soft squeeze. "You can come and visit us whenever you want."

"Are you nuts?" House, who sat a few feet away in the living room and had been watching TV until now, suddenly interfered. "Never make an offer like that to my mum. She will be around all the time if you do."

Blythe laughed. "Don't worry, Greg but I actually do have my own life… I just will be around on your birthday… and on Christmas… and probably also during the Easter holidays." She said and then added: "… and of course on Thanks Giving."

"Great." House murmured sarcastically and turned his attention back to the TV again.

"I scared him, didn't I?" Blythe grinned and turned to her son's girlfriend.

Cuddy nodded. "You totally did." And in her thoughts she added: "_And __I__'__m __kinda__' __scared __as __well_."

* * *

><p>Blythe threw her arms around her son's neck and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek. "Take care of you, Greg."<p>

"I will." It wasn't hard to see that House was totally uncomfortable and annoyed by this situation.

"And please try to make it work with Lisa… She is wonderful", she whispered just for him to hear while Cuddy was busy with looking for something in her handbag.

After hearing her words House's facial expression suddenly got softer. He laid his right arm around his mother. "I know, mum." His voice was as soft as hers had been.

House was well aware of how wonderful Cuddy was. And he had no intention at all to screw their relationship up.

He never had been a person of promises but one thing he can assure Cuddy and everyone else in this world: He will try EVERYTHING to make their relationship work.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>I know... It was a filler chapter but it was an important part of the stroy anyway because it ends a part of this fanfic. <strong>

**Next chapter House and Cuddy will be back in Princeton and this will be the last part of the story. I'm not sure how many more chapters this fanfic will have but I guess 2 or 3 ;)**

**Don't be afraid to click the "Review this chapter" botton :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I just love all your reviews! They make me happy! Thanks so much! :) And thanks to Jane who always is ready to correct my grammar and spelling mistakes :)**

**Even if this story ends soon: That doesn't mean that I will stop writing as well. I've tons of ideas for new Huddy fanfics in my head that I want to write. :) So be prepared for new stories :)**

**Now enjoy reading chapter 18!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

House turned off the engine of the car and turned to the beautiful woman next to him on the passenger seat that was sound asleep.

She was flawless. Everything on her was perfect and adorable. For him she was the most beautiful person in the world.

He laid his hand on her upper arm and shook it softly. She opened up her eyes and smiled lovingly when she caught sight of him. "Hey." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey." His fingers caressed her cheek. "We are here."

Cuddy watched out of the window and recognized that they were in front of House's apartment. "This is your place." She stated.

"Yep. Miss Obvious."

"I have to go to my place, House."

"You don't have to."

"I have no proper clothes with me… I can't go in jeans and t-shirt to the hospital."

"I've sent Wilson a text. Told him we won't be back from Lancaster before the day after tomorrow."

"House! You can't do that!"

"Of course I can… I want to have Patty and Selma for myself for a few days."

"We can't just play hooky."

"We don't… Officially we are at a funeral."

"Funerals usually don't last for one week."

"Then we are at an unusual funeral." House opened up the car door, got out and indicated Cuddy to get out as well.

She sighed and exited the car. "House, we can't…"

House interrupted her. "We can, Cuddy." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "How often do I have to tell you to stop being so damn rational! A relationship is never about rationality. If it was we wouldn't be together in first place."

"I know…" She said. "My job was for half of my life, everything I had, I'm not used to putting it in second place... I guess you will just have to distract me."

"It's my pleasure to do that." He bent down to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

* * *

><p>They were lying in bed. Dressed in their pyjamas. Cuddy's head was placed on his chest and his arm was protectively put around her.<p>

It felt so right to be together. It felt so right to feel the other one right next to them.

"This is weird." Cuddy suddenly said.

"What?"

"For the last months I've probably been more often in your bed than in mine but this is the first time that I'm actually going sleep in your bed and it's the first time that I'm just lying here with you talking about all kind of things."

"So this is a good weird?" His fingers were stroking her arm.

"A very good weird." She confirmed, smiled and snuggled even closer into him.

Silence…...

"Do you think this is going to work?" House's nose was buried in her hair.

"We have to try to make it work." She answered.

"I'm a screw up, Cuddy. I don't know if I'll be able to be the man you need on your side."

"You are the man I need, House. You have always been the man I need."

"But what if you realize one day that I'm an ass and that you don't want me anymore?"

She sat up and took his hand. "I've known you for more than 20 years, House. I know exactly who you are." Her fingers were stroking his palm. "I know you better than anyone else… You always tell me to stop thinking so much. And now I tell you that you should do the same."

"But you can't know what will be in a few years. You can't…" He broke up when he suddenly felt Cuddy's index finger on his lips.

Her other hand went to his cheek, her eyes were fixed on his. And then suddenly she said it. The words he never believed to hear coming out of her wonderful lips:

"I love you." It was a whisper but it was unmistakeable.

His heart started to beat faster. Goosebumps were covering his whole body. He couldn't believe that she had said it. He couldn't believe that she really was feeling that much for him… He was overwhelmed. He was stunned.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked when he didn't react to her confession. She was afraid that she had scared him with those three words.

He didn't answer. He just took her hand and pulled her closer. She was now lying on top of him. Her chest against his. Their eyes were looked together. Their noses were touching.

"I love you too." His voice was soft. Soft but deadly serious.

A gigantic smile formed on Cuddy's face, her eyes were filling with moisture. A warm feeling was encircling her heart.

She put her forehead against his. A tear was running over her cheek and dropped onto House's chin.

"Is it really that horrible that you have to cry?"

Cuddy laughed and gave him a slap on his shoulder. "This is supposed to be a romantic moment, House!"

"You know that I don't do romantic."

"Of course not… You neither do romantic nor cuddling." Her voice was oozing with sarcasm.

"Exactly…" He said while grinning mischievously and lopped his arms around her perfect body.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Wilson was calling House's cell already for the 5th time and left the 5th message on his mailbox: "Why the hell don't you pick up, House? And why the hell doesn't Cuddy pick up either? Your team needs you! Call me back as soon as you listen to this."

He pressed the red button on his cell phone and sighed.

"The man plays with his stupid cell phone all day long and when you need him he isn't anywhere near it." Foreman said.

"He has to deal with other things right now." Wilson defended his friend.

"I know… But we need him to help us or otherwise the patient will die."

Wilson nodded. Foreman was right. The ducklings have tried everything there is but nothing had helped the patient. House was his last chance.

"How about we call at his mum's place?" Wilson said.

"Okay."

Wilson pressed a few buttons on his phone.

"House." Blythe's voice appeared a few seconds later.

"Hello Blythe! This is James Wilson, I'm so sorry to annoy you this early but I really need to talk to your son. He doesn't pick up his cell."

"I'd really like to hand you over to him but Greg and Lisa already left yesterday."

"What? House had told me they would stay at your place until tomorrow."

"The two lovebirds left right after lunch yesterday."

"Okay… I guess I'll just try to call his cell again then. Thanks Blythe."

"No problem. Have a lovely day."

"You too." He said and suddenly noticed that Blythe had used the words "lovebirds" to describe House and Cuddy. He wanted to ask Blythe how she meant it but she had already hung up the phone.

"And?" Foreman wanted to know.

"Blythe said that they already left her place yesterday."

"So they actually should be here again."

"Exactly." Wilson said. "I guess I'll go and look where those two are hiding."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is the nutriment of every writer :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Jane for beta reading and thanks so damn much for your wonderful feedback, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

When Wilson pressed the bell button and noticed that House obviously had switched off the bell, he decided to use his spare key to get into his apartment.

The curtains were still in front of the windows and they kept the early-morning sun out of the room.

His eyes needed a few seconds until they were used to the change of light. He looked around and caught sight of two cells lying on the coffee table. He identified them as House's and Cuddy's phones which again made him even more curious.

Had Blythe really been serious when she had referred to them as lovebirds? Had House told him the truth when he had said that he had slept with Cuddy?

Before he could even finish his train of thoughts, he heard a loud giggle. A few moments later the bathroom door opened and suddenly he saw Cuddy who was wearing nothing else but a tiny towel that was wrapped around her body. House was right behind her, his hands were on her hips. He just wore boxers.

Wilson was hypnotized when he saw the couple. They really did…? The two really were… ? Seriously? OMG… they obviously really were!

Once again he was pulled out of his thoughts but this time not by a loud giggle but by a loud shriek.

"Wilson!" Cuddy's face formed into an indignant expression as soon as she caught sight of the oncologist. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Wilson immediately blushed, Cuddy seemed upset and House grinned like a Cheshire cat.

First he didn't know what to say, but then he couldn't help himself: He started laughing.

"So Blythe wasn't kidding when she referred to you two as lovebirds." Wilson then stated.

"I'm glad that she didn't referred to us as sex maniacs". House said in a mischievous voice.

Cuddy wriggled herself free from House's grip, gave both – House and Wilson – an inflictive look and then disappeared into House's bedroom.

Both men watched her ass that was just barely covered by the towel when she walked away. Cuddy was just a good friend for Wilson, but hell… he was a straight man and her body was just perfect.

"Hey!" House pointed with his finger at his best friend. "This ass is my property! Looking and touching forbidden!"

"Wasn't it you that once told me to never miss the opportunity to check out at a great ass?"

"You can check out all asses of New Jersey for all I care… But you are not checking out the super hot bum of my girlfriend."

Wilson started grinning.

"What?"

"This thing between you and Cuddy is pretty serious, isn't it?"

"Would I refer to her as my girlfriend otherwise?"

"This is good, House… This actually is very good! It's great!…" Wilson said. "… just don't … don't screw it up."

"I won't", House voice was suddenly totally calm. "At least not intentionally."

Cuddy came back into the living room. She was now dressed in one of House's shirts and in loose yoga pants. "Did I hear you guys talking about my ass?"

"You should be honored. Not every ass is worth talking about." House's hand went to her butt and gave her a gentle squeeze that caused Cuddy to punish him with a slap on his upper arm. "Oh shut up, House!"

Wilson was standing beside them. He still had a grin on his face. "Wow… I think all the sexual tension in this room might send me into cardiac arrest"

"No one invited you in. If you fear your health you are free to leave."

"How did you get in here anyway?" Cuddy wanted to know and crossed her arms in front of her.

Wilson held up his spare key.

"I should have shut it away in a safe." House murmured.

"I wouldn't have used it if I wasn't worried… and curious" he admitted. "Besides, your team needs you…"

"They are old enough… They should be able to diagnose a patient without daddy's help."

"Not this one… They need your help, House."

"Tell them he is going to be in in an hour." Cuddy said.

"No! What happened to 'putting our jobs in second place'?"

"We already did that, House. We switched off our phones and we unplugged your house telephone in order not to be disturbed by anyone, but to put our jobs in second place doesn't mean that we don't care about it anymore. We still have a responsibility."

She was right. Of course she was.

House sighed and turned to Wilson. "Tell them I'll be in in two hours."

"He will be in in one hour." Cuddy corrected.

"One hour it is." Wilson was still smiling. Seeing his two friends together made him just happy.

* * *

><p>House actually wanted to be pissed at Cuddy but after she had given him her sweet smile and a long, passionate kiss, he cancelled his plan.<p>

Instead he decided to do for once what she wanted him to do: He went to the hospital to help his clueless team.

He actually had been surprised that Cuddy didn't come along with him into the hospital. He had thought she would use every opportunity to go and check on her baby but she was obviously really trying to put her job in second place and this was something he appreciated. He would never admit it but he guessed she would notice it anyway, even without him saying anything.

Cuddy told him that she would go to her place and that she is expecting him to come over to her house as soon as he has solved the case.

This statement has probably helped him to solve the case in less than two hours.

His diagnosis was "stupidity" paired with "naivety". Stupidity because his team didn't look for the most obvious thing and naivety because a thirty year old women should be aware of the fact that having sex without protection might cause a pregnancy.

If the most beautiful woman on this planet wasn't already waiting for him he would have stayed in the hospital longer to make fun of his team but Patty, Selma and Big Mama were just much more interesting than Chase, Foreman and Taub.

* * *

><p>A smile was on Cuddy's face when she opened up the front door and saw House standing in front of her.<p>

"Hey there, lady." He said. "I wanted to ask you if you need an old, lonely man for company?"

She was still smiling when she took his hand in hers and pulled him closer to her. Before House knew what she was doing, her mouth was already busy kissing his. Without hesitation he kissed her back.

When they broke apart, Cuddy grinned and whispered. "I'd love you to keep me company, you poor, old man."

Then they entered the house. House got rid of his shoes and his jacket and dropped down on the couch in the living room.

"You solved the case?"

"Yep… Tubal pregnancy. My team obviously dealt with too many zebras that they totally forgot that horses exist as well." He put his feet on the coffee table.

"Thank God you are so clever and never forget anything."

"Could have been my words." He noted.

Cuddy went over to the couch and offered him her hand. "Come on." She prompted.

He teasingly looked at her. "You wanna seduce me?"

"Something like that."

House got up from the couch and followed Cuddy out of the living room, into the hall and then finally into her bedroom.

When she opened up the door into her bedroom House was surprised. He was actually more than just surprised. He totally had not reckoned with that:

Half of Cuddy's bed was cluttered with DVDs, on the nightstands were bowls with chips, snips and other unhealthy but yummy contents. He also spotted a bottle of coke and two bottles of beer as well as a large bar of chocolate.

The window shades were almost completely down and immersed the room into a pleasing atmosphere.

House looked at her. "What drug did you take that made you buy chips and non-diet coke?"

She laughed. "I did what you said. I switched of my rationality for a while and bought all kinds of unhealthy crap."

His arms went around her. He grinned. "I really like the irrational side of you." And he loved it even more that he was the reason for her being more careless and for her enjoying life a little bit more.

"I thought you would."

"What DVDs have you bought?"

"Mostly clichéd series you actually like but always make fun of so no one will accuse you of liking them."

"That's perfect… And for the record: I don't like those series"

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Of course not."

* * *

><p>They were already lying in bed and had been watching TV for more than 2 hours. House's head was on Cuddy's stomach, her fingers were in his hair caressing his scalp. His left hand was next to his head, on her stomach, stroking it fondly.<p>

It felt so normal to be together… It didn't feel new even though their relationship actually was. It felt familiar. It felt acquainted. It felt just right.

The two of them were like pot and lid. They were completely different, each of them was unique but that doesn't change the fact that they fit together perfectly. They were made for each other. They were created to be together. A pot without a lid wouldn't be complete and so wouldn't be House without Cuddy and vice versa.

* * *

><p><strong>I have good and bad news for you guys… Let's start with the bad news, okay? This was the last chapter of this story. (Don't panic yet xD ) The good news: I will write an epilogue!<br>**

**Thanks to everyone who supported me and this story so far! Thanks for reading! Thanks for leaving reviews! Thanks for telling me all those lovely things :) I really appreciate it :)**

**I promise you to write the epilogue as soon as possible.**

**THE EPILOGUE IS ONLINE. YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PROFILE. IT IS CALLED "HOW IT ALL BEGAN" :D**

**JuLia**


End file.
